


Time Zones

by sad_oatmeal_hours, scoutzer



Category: Gay baby gang, youtube - Fandom
Genre: A lot of weed, Anxiety, M/M, Minor Angst, Panic Attacks, Smut, Tags to be added as I go, Texting, Weed, actually yall dont know that, gaybabygang, hallway makeout, i might crush you soon, long distant relationship, misfits - Freeform, realizing their feelings, slight public indecency, soft moments to help the angst cause im not a horrible person, someone finds them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_oatmeal_hours/pseuds/sad_oatmeal_hours, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutzer/pseuds/scoutzer
Summary: They went from dancing around each other as friends, to discovering feelings they weren’t yet ready for. Distance is a make or break situation. Cam and Mason really hope it makes it for them.





	1. Empty Halls

**Author's Note:**

> this is all based off of that one pic from cams story (after the misfits placed first in a conventions fortnite team competition) where he says “we won” because im gay and its cute
> 
> follow my insta @f.uckles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went from dancing around each other as friends, to discovering feelings they weren’t yet ready for. Distance is a make or break situation. Cam and Mason really hope it makes it for them.

The camera made a soft shutter noise. Cameron's finger nearly held the button down until he remembered the video would start in a moment, and he ended up snapping a slightly blurry picture. Mason was leaning in, eyes squinted around the corners and mouth wide with a smile. Cam looked happy, if not a bit swept up in what he'd been doing. His hands were shaking.

Mason felt so close. Their shoulders were touching and he had his leg pressed up against the taller man's just out of frame. It was simple contact to an outsider looking in, but Cam could smell the younger, could feel him shift, could hear him breathe. The smallest, littlest things some would take for granted until they realized the two hadn't seen each other in weeks. The days had stretched out into nearly two months, and—for a group of friends who depended on their few get togethers—it had felt like ages.

Cam cursed himself for wanting so much more in that moment. It had been a long day; he was tired, but more than that he was wading neck-deep through waves of pining. He tried to push away the thoughts that plagued him whenever they were together; Mason's taste, the feeling of skin on skin, soft hair between his fingers. Somehow, the things he denied himself most always caught up to him. The dirty blond was pulled from his trance when Mace grabbed the phone from his hands, smile never disappearing. He swiped his thumb quickly across the screen a few times until he found his favorite filter, then typed something brief. Cameron smiled at the use of an emoji; sunglasses.

He distantly thought about needing those soon, or risk having Mason's grin blind him. Foolishly, he found himself staring and tore his gaze away from the Aussie as he spoke, "Good job, by the way." The words were friendly, though layered with pride. He busied himself with Instagram as the younger man returned his phone, unable to meet the expectant eyes.

"With what?" Mason's curious tone beckoned Cam's attention again, and, despite his struggle, he couldn't help but glance up.

"With the win. And your dancing. You did really good and I'm— _we're_ proud of you, buddy." Mason looked a bit taken aback, carefree expression falling as his eyes widened. He was quick to grin again however, and his eyes did that thing that made Cameron's heart stop as they crinkled near the edges.

"D'aw, thanks man! I couldn't have clutched it without all of you guys though. Even if I did carry," He cooed, smirk crossing his face. Cam rolled his eyes but didn't have the heart for banter just then, not when he knew it was their last day together. The thought hit him suddenly and he regretted it instantly, trying desperately to think of a way to forget it. But the sickly sweetness of the melancholy had burrowed into his chest already, seeping through his clothes and settling on his skin. He let it sit there for a moment, tasting the sadness in the back of his throat with a grim smile.

Mason must have noticed the change in his attitude, or maybe his face had given him away, but the younger man furrowed his eyebrows. There was a question burning in his eyes, though Cam didn't get the chance to ask what he was thinking before the door to their room opened. Instantly, noise cascaded in from the hallway. Toby stood there, purse swinging wildly as he moved into the room, with Jay trailing close behind. Both were chuckling over something unheard to the other two, eyes wide with excitement. Jay had his mask pulled down under his chin.

"Are you two ready to go?" Toby asked once he spotted their friends seated on the couch, "We have to clear up a few things with the charity money and prize, but after that we can head out!"

Cam let himself sink into his seat as Mason—always eager to be the center of attention—answered for them. His eyes were now free to roam, and Cameron watched his friend talk. Mace was so passionately animated; hands moving wildly, eyes expressive and bright. For a moment he looked to Cam and the New Zealander quickly averted his gaze, ears flushing. He thought nobody noticed, but missed Jay's raised eyebrow. Finished, Mace stood to gather his scattered belongings from the room. Cam stiffly followed, taking a moment to stretch out a knot in his back. Jay had taken his place out in the hall once more, mask now lifted, while Toby held open the door and glanced distractedly at his phone.

"Where are the rest of the boys?" Cam said. He nearly laughed; his voice was much calmer than he felt.

"Ah, they're just messing around with fans, I think," Toby replied, "Swagger is getting vlog footage." Humming in understanding, the dirty blond picked up his water bottle and went to stand beside his high-school friend as the trio waited for Mason to finish getting his things. Once everyone were ready, the group started heading to another backstage room. The hallways twisted and turned, occasionally opening up to other waiting rooms with security or fellow content creators waiting outside. Toby and Jay were several steps ahead, sharing a quieter conversation, and Cam became aware of Mason beside him. The two might as well bring up the rear and discuss something of their own. Eyes still on their companions, the New Zealander watched them turn the corner and opened his mouth to speak, but was instead quieted by a hand on his shoulder tugging him to the side. He made a noise of protest, though it died in his throat when he felt a pair of soft lips cover his own.

It wasn't like the books, or the movies, or everything he'd been told a first kiss would be like. To be fair, no kiss ever had been, but some deep part of him always dreamt that, with Mace, it would be. Time didn't slow. Cameron didn't hear fireworks. His heart didn't skip a beat. Instead he made a muffled noise of surprise, felt his lips meet Mason's awkwardly, and pulled back too fast for it to even be considered a kiss. He stared, wide-eyed, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find an apology. Upon realizing he'd done nothing wrong, Cam's words jumping along his tongue. Mason stood there, shock just as evident on his own face. He looked so small already, appearing to be shrinking in on himself as the minute dragged on.

"W-Why did you– What?" His voice broke nervously and he had to lean back to screw his eyes shut, breathing deeply as his mind raced for an understanding. He inhaled through his nose before sighing and opening his eyes again, quickly looking around to see if anyone had been a witness. The two men were hidden from sight in the alcove of a doorway with a—hopefully locked—door to his right and the empty halls to his left. If he listened over the sound of his pounding heartbeat, Cam couldn't hear Toby and Jay.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't thinking." His attention flickered back to Mason, who he hadn't realized was rambling. On instinct the dirty blond reached out and grabbed the younger man's wrists, making their eyes meet. He wasn't sure why he did it, but something tasting like cherries was on the tip of his tongue and there was the sharp smell of the Aussie's shampoo clouding Cam's senses. Neither spoke, though neither knew what to say. The New Zealander's eyes searched Mason's face. He kept trying to connect the dots in his head and found he was hopelessly lost on where to start.

"What was that?" He blurted, words leaving his mouth before he'd decided on saying them.

Mason stuttered, eyes fluttering shut as he raced over his explanation, "I've been wanting to do that all week and I– I just realized that you're– we're leaving tomorrow. I was tired of waiting? I didn't want to miss another chance? I got...scared, Cam, but that– that wasn't the plan and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." He sounded close to tears, as if the smallest thing could break him.

"Mace, buddy," The taller man whispered quietly, encouraging his friend to look up at him from under thick lashes. The guilt was clear in his baby blue gaze. Cam let all the tension seep out of him, slumping forward and loosening his grip on the Australian's wrists, enough that Mason could pull away if he wanted. But he didn't. So Cam lifted his head to say something of his own, however shaky his voice was.

"If you...wanted to kiss me so badly you could have just asked," He said. Mason flinched, eyebrows shooting up as the words registered in his brain.

"Oh, fuck _off_ cunt, you're not as easy to read as you think!" But he had a radiant smile splitting his features, and Cam couldn't have stopped himself from leaning in, not for anything. This time, when their lips met, it was planned, and their mouths slotted together much better than the first attempt. Mason released a nervous hum, hands breaking from Cam's grasp to loop around the taller man's neck, pulling them deeper into one another. The dirty blond's chest felt like it was full of helium; like he would float away if he didn't wrap his arms around Mason's hips and ground himself there. For a moment the two broke their kiss, eyes dazed. As their gazes met and locked together, a surge of something deeply repressed broke free, and Cameron lifted the brunette onto his hips without another breath of hesitation, pressing him firmly against the wall. Mason let out a breath of surprise before he was occupied once again, Cam's kiss hungrier now that he had the smaller Youtuber in his hands.

(Literally. In size and in fame.)

Their noses brushed as they tilted their heads to the side and a low groan escaped Cam. The other man hesitantly tasted with his tongue to which the New Zealander responded eagerly, licking into Mason's mouth and tasting the cherry candy sweetness. A swelling urge rose in Cameron's stomach, and he felt if he didn't act it'd eat him alive. In a frenzy he pulled away, littering kisses along any exposed skin he could find; Mason's jaw, neck, the hollow of his throat.

"Mace," He breathed, tone reckless and needy. The Aussie only responded by shifting against the wall and pressing into Cam's hips with his own. The added pressure made Mason bite his lip and struggle in swallowing a moan, eyes slitted with pleasure. He had a fist tangled in the back of his friend's shirt, the other palming beneath it, up from Cam's hips to the swell of his left pec. Mason's hand stopped there, fingers picking up the subtle hammering of a heart. Beating, beating, beating.

"Don't stop kissing me," He gasped, hand slipping out from under the fabric and threading gently through Cam's hair, "Not now, not when I'm actually sober." Despite their current situation Cameron couldn't help but let out an airy laugh, smile hidden in the crook of Mason's neck, but still pressed into his warm skin.

"How can you joke right now?" The taller man asked, leaning back to take in the sight of Mason giggling.

The brunette shrugged, voice light and unbothered, "It's not like you're doing much; giving me too much time to think, mate." There was a teasing lilt to his words, though Cam narrowed his eyes anyways, feeling the lurching shift of adrenaline and nervousness in his stomach. He pressed Mason's hips harder against the wall, licking a strip of skin from the base of his neck to the corner of his jaw.

"Then maybe I should find a way to shut you up, hm?" Cameron purred. His husky voice rumbled in the small space between them, and he smirked when Mason caught his breath.

"Stop being such a–" His words trailed off into a barely concealed whine as Cam rolled Mason into his teasing thrust. The brunette's head fell back and his eyes squeezed shut while Cam hissed under his breath. His legs were shaking as he adjusted to the jolt of pleasure that shot through him. Mace was silent for once, chest heaving. Enjoying the show, Cam ground against the other again and felt his knees threaten to give out as Mason visibly melted under the touch, back arching into the friction. For a moment neither made much noise, straining to stay quiet as Cameron set a slow pace, rhythmically moving them together.

He was slightly amazed at how easy it was to hold Mason the way he was, hands planted under the other's thick thighs. Cam leaned in more, pressing them closer together, and felt drunk on the way he could feel Mason shake in his grasp. His mouth soon found the shorter man's neck again and he busied himself with kissing the smooth skin. Mace was breathing heavy against his ear, little sighs escaping him whenever Cam adjusted his grip. He was trying hard to keep quiet, but would occasionally gasp or whimper, which only began to drive Cameron further up the wall.

"There, oh _fuck_ , Cam–" Mason begged through gritted teeth. His hands were tight around Cameron's neck now, forcing the New Zealander tighter against him, height difference exaggerated as Cam bubbled through a laugh and squatted down to be eye-to-eye. Mace, only half aware of what was going on, whined again and smiled as their noses bumped. Cam slowed, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together.

Both men were breathing heavy, and Cam didn't notice right away when Mason suddenly tensed, but he did hear the croaky, "Jay!" that the other man choked out. He pulled back, brow furrowed and lips pursed in confusion, only to see that Mason was staring wide-eyed over his shoulder. Understanding shocked through him and he instantly loosened his grip on his friend's thighs, letting his legs slide down from around his waist. Taking a brief moment to adjust his shirt, Cam spun around, already stuttering an excuse.

Jay stood with his mask pulled under his chin again, eyes and mouth round with shock. His gaze kept flicking between the two of them and he looked as if he was struggling to speak. The look of disbelief settled quickly on his face, but it melted away as he erupted into giggles.

"Toby and I– We were wondering where you two–" He bent over at the middle, hiccuping with the force of his laughter. His words turned into hysterics, all sense leaving him as he knelt on the ground and dissolved into cackling.

"Oh God, we broke him," Mason panted, but a smile soon plastered itself to his features, and soon after he was trying to hold back chuckles of his own. It wasn't long before the three of them were all giggling, Jay slapping his thigh and gripping Mason's shoulder when the younger man came over to help him up. The Aussie gave in and succumbed to his own amusement, also taking a seat on the ground as he tried to conceal his snorts. Cam was leaning against the wall, breathless and reeling with shock, but finding that the tears pricking his eyes were ones of humor. That was how Toby found them, purse still swinging at his waist, vape in hand. He looked a bit taken aback, but their infectious laughter had him smiling when he spoke.

"I see Jay found you. What happened? Did you guys get lost?"Cam watched Jay for a second—relaxing from whatever anxiety had momentarily gripped him when he saw that the raven-haired man was keeping what he'd seen to himself—and turned to his friend while the other two continued their fit on the ground.

"We took a wrong turn somewhere along the way, I think." It was a lie, but he hid the guilt behind a few last chuckles. Toby hummed, waiting a moment to reply as he exhaled a cloud of strawberry smelling vape.

"Yeah well, keep up this time! We have to get to our meeting!" As the shorter man helped Jay up, Cam pushed himself off the wall and offered his hand to Mason, who took it. As he pulled the Aussie to his full height, their fingers lingered in their grip for a second.

Cam squeezed gently, seemingly checking that they were still alright. He blushed when Mace returned the gesture. But then the brunette pulled away.

•••••

**2:15 PM**

**CREAMY BOY: hey so...i saw that**

 

**Mr. Fitz: Thank you for not telling Toby. It's all very new.**

 

**CREAMY BOY: i figured**

**CREAMY BOY: do u like him ;)**

 

**Mr Fitz: I have no clue what happened, but...yeah, I believe so. It's a mess.**

**Mr. Fitz: I'm not sure of his exact feelings, however.**

 

**CREAMY BOY: man ur dense. cunt is into u bad**

 

**Mr. Fitz: You smell. I need to talk to him.**

 

**CREAMY BOY: hes right next 2 u dwarf**

 

**Mr. Fitz: Har har very funny. I think I'll just text him?**

 

**CREAMY BOY: like we r now?**

 

**Mr. Fitz: Oh is that what we're doing? Thought we were having sex.**

 

**CREAMY BOY: if we were havin sex id have turned my phone off ;)**

 

Cameron looked up from his phone, eyes locking on Jay. The other man smirked and shrugged, wringing a hesitant smile from Cam's otherwise hesitant attitude. A pit of unease swarmed painfully in his stomach, only growing as he returned to his phone and opened a new conversation.

 

**2:19PM**

**Mr. Fitz: Hey.**

 

**xd macie: hey**

 

**Mr. Fitz: I wanted to apologize for earlier.**

 

**xd macie: you dont need to cause i started it. youre all good mate**

 

**Mr. Fitz: Was I out of line?**

 

**xd macie: fuck no.**

**xd macie: you were just going along, yeah?**

 

**Mr. Fitz: No, buddy, I wasn't. I wanted to continue there.**

 

**xd macie: oh**

**xd macie: thats cool**

 

**Mr. Fitz: Just cool?**

 

**xd macie: well i didnt expect you to want to..like...talk about it. or whatever**

 

**Mr Fitz: I understand if you want us to forget it happened. I don't want this to be an uncomfortable thing between us, please.**

**Mr. Fitz: But I wanted to kiss you back and I've wanted to for a while. I feel like that, at least, must be said.**

 

The older man stared at the text for a long moment, then turned off his phone. He couldn't bring himself to meet Mason's gaze, but he felt it burning holes through him. After a horribly long beat, his phone buzzed with a text.

 

**xd macie: im worried that after this trip youll hate me**

 

**Mr. Fitz: I can never hate you, Macey.**

 

**xd macie: i wanted to kiss you too mate. that sounds gay af but i mean it is gay so**

 

**Mr Fitz: We can talk later. I like this, though. I like you.**

 

**xd macie: that makes two of us**

 

Cam glanced up, freezing when he caught sight of the Aussie staring out the window, cheeks flushed and rosy as he watched the scenery race past. The dirty blond didn't get a chance to reply, instead tearing his eyes off the younger man as the rental car pulled up to their Airbnb. It was probably for the best, as his own cheeks felt ablaze. 

•••••

They didn't get a chance to talk again. Mason's train home was a lot sooner than either of them had planned for, and the night was instead spent lounging around with the rest of the group. The six of them huddled close on the couch, passing weed and drinks, but more importantly sharing their good times. At one point, under a protecting veil of smoke and the thick blanket spread across their laps, Mason reached for Cam's hand. The dirty blond fumbled in linking their fingers together, but held on tightly.

Cameron laughed freely, open to anything that would keep them all busy. If he stopped for a second and let himself think, he was sure he'd fall apart. There was a tightness in his chest that ached if he focused on it, so he stopped meeting Mason's eyes each time and kept the crew rowdy. As the Aussie slipped away to pack his bags, Cam distracted the rest of his friends with an edge of desperation. Eventually, Mason asked him if he would drive them to the train station. He agreed, but a brief moment of hesitance passed between the two as they locked eyes, and Mace turned to Jay to invite him along as well. The trio grabbed the rental keys, and were out the door within the hour.

Music played quietly over the radio as they pulled out of the driveway. Mason sat in the passenger seat, but he looked distant, eyes refusing to leave the window. The pit growing in Cameron's chest was nearly filling him up. His throat felt tight with all the words left unsaid. Jay seemed to sense the mood and hooked his phone to the bluetooth, filling the car with noise that got everyone tapping their foot a little. Still, Cam couldn't bring himself to look over at Mace; he didn't want to see the city blurring past, didn't want to see Mason's profile against the dark horizon.

He was too busy focusing on the road and their destination to see the hand that slid into his lap. The dirty blond startled, but relaxed when Mace's thumb began to rub gentle circles into his thigh. The older man sighed tiredly and stopped gripping the steering wheel so tight, instead dropping his hand to intertwine his fingers with Mason's. They didn't speak until they reached the train station. Jay kept quiet about the linked hands.

When they stepped out of the car, Cam walked both boys in, carrying whatever extra luggage he could. The trio waited with Mason as he found his train, all sitting together and counting down the minutes. The time wasn't silent, however. It was filled with laughter, and cheap jokes, and slightly stoned thoughts. But, to Cam, it felt hollow. All too soon it was time for Mace to board. He stood, handing Mason the bag he had been carrying. 

Jay clapped his friend on the back, telling him to have a safe trip. But then he wandered off, playing half-hearted disinterest as he remained conveniently in earshot. Bastard. So then there were two. Cam sighed, pulling a lollipop out of his coat pocket and twirling it between his fingers while thinking of something to say.

"Didn't you get Toby one of those?" Mason breathed.

"Yeah...I got you one too. I thought you would like the pink..." They exchanged the candy. The Australian huffed, smile bittersweet, like his candied cherry taste. 

"Call me, yeah?" He said, eyes looking far too sad for Cam to handle. The taller man pulled him in for a quick but crushing hug. His luggage dropped at his feet, and Mason held on just as tight.

"I like this," Cam whispered, the lump in his throat threatening to choke him. The words felt like a promise. They wouldn't leave what had happened in Melbourne; they'd take it with them. Mason nodded, grabbed his bags again, and popped the lollipop into his mouth. He smiled around it, starting to back away.

"See ya later, alligator!" Then he winked, spinning on his heel and disappearing around the corner.

Cameron stood alone, hands fidgeting and feeling uncomfortably empty. As he and Jay left the train station and got into the car, he turned off the radio. The ride back to the house was in silence, but all the while he kept seeing Mason smiling in his head. 

In a while, crocodile.


	2. Rosy Cheeks, Heavy Beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason has some conflicting thoughts while flying back. But, like always, home seems to set things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWO KIDDOS!!!!! whooooo les go baby lets go

_The music felt alive. Pulsing through Mason, moving with him. It was a heartbeat in his chest, blood pumping in his limbs, the only clear thought in his head as he closed his eyes and numbly bounced along to it. However, his glazed blue eyes cracked open and looked out across the crowd, spotting the flash of a far too familiar white shirt and the splash of dirty blond hair that stood over the rest of bobbing heads._

_Cameron._

_Mace closed his eyes and turned away from the sight. The music was a continuous stream in his head. He knew, somewhere, in the back of his mind, that there were different songs playing. For some reason he couldn't tell where one stopped and the next began, but it didn't matter as he enjoyed just dancing along._

_It wasn't long before the Aussie found himself behind the DJ booth again. He didn't remember making his way through the sea of people, or deciding to even do it in the first place, but then again he didn't remember making many decisions that night. Suddenly, and without much reason as to how, Cam was there, clapping him on the back and shouting something over the music. Mason couldn't hear, so he leaned in._

_"—do you listen to this shit?" The taller man asked, brows furrowed slightly._

_"What?" Mace called back. The stupidity of the situation made him smile against his will. Cam's hand was still resting on his arm. Swagger, helmet and all, suddenly bustled in front of them and began bumping along to a new beat. Mason couldn't hear anything different but it still made his chest boom with each clap of bass._

_"I said, how do you listen to this stuff!" Cam called. Mason couldn't help but let out a wheeze, teasing nature settling in. His head felt too light. It must be hot, or he needed a drink that wasn't alcoholic._

_"I'm pretty sure you said 'shit' last time!"_

_Cameron huffed, momentarily turning his body away, shaking his head. "So you did hear me?" There was the blink of camera flash, then several more. Cam's eyes turned to the light but he never lost contact with Mason, who was still laughing. The taller man's hand was cool on his heated skin._

_"Nah! I just like messing with you, mate!" The song slowed a bit as their eyes met. Cameron's pale complexion was glowing with the changing colors, his shirt bright and neon under the black-lights. Swags pressed another button, and the music sped up. The bass grew in intensity until Mason felt his bones shake with each beat. Reckless, wild, driven by the sweat in the air and the alcohol on his tongue, he grasped Cameron's wrist._

_"Dance with me!"_

A crackle of static jolted him from the daydream, but Mason only realized what was going on when an automated voice sung through the speakers, "Train reaching Geelong station in ten minutes!" As his view came to focus again on the back of the seat in front of him, the Aussie pulled out an earbud. He risked a glance at the window to his right, flinching when all he saw was inky black nothingness, and the ghost of his own reflection.

The Aussie sighed and reached over his head to stretch out his back. There were a few satisfying pops and Mace hummed contently before thinking back to what he'd just been remembering. He should have asked Cam to dance. He should have spent more of the night with him. Tired, and a bit grumpy, he fished his phone from his pocket. It was dead, meaning no new texts. Which was fine, totally fine, except for the fact that the entire ride here he'd been thinking about–

Cameron.

Cheeks flushing, Mason groaned and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to push the mental image from his head. There was still a sugary aftertaste lingering in his cheeks from the lollipop, one of watermelon and artificial pink. The train was cold. He shivered in his sweater, but his lips remained warm from where Cam had branded him with his kiss. And he still felt the New Zealander's hands, like a ghost along his hips. The sliding of skin on skin, with fingers lacing through his own.

Mason's one earbud started up again as it changed songs, slow lyrics filling his head. The beat was catchy and his fingers tapped along to it as he tried catching his breath. His aisle neighbor—a young and spunky looking teen—noticed him, taking the time to speak up.

"Oi, you alright, mate?"

The Aussie shrugged, managing a weak smile in response, "Just tired." He plugged his phone into his portable charger, then zoned out for the rest of the unloading. Mace only snapped back into reality when his earbud caught on a door handle and was yanked from his ear, cutting off the music. Autopilot shut down, and he had to control himself again. The station rushed in on him, making him suddenly grateful for the tail-end of the edible he and Eric had split right before they left the house. Everything felt too loud, looked too bright, and seemed too busy. He barely concealed an eye-roll. As he pushed his way through the last of the crowd to the door Mason realized just how much he had missed places he was familiar with.

Bursting out into the cool night air, he inhaled deeply. A small smile flickered over his face. Good to be home, eh? The tension drained out of him through his feet, cold Geelong cement eating it up hungrily. A warmth settled over Mace, one he hadn't felt since he left Melbourne.

He pulled his phone from his pocket once more, relaxing when he found it charged enough to use. Letting his fingers hover over the keyboard, the Aussie typed out a quick message and sent it, distracting himself with a bite of his lip and another longing taste for the watermelon lolly.

 

**1:37AM  
**

**xd macie: made it home. are you back yet?**

 

The reply was almost immediate, making butterflies tickle his stomach.

 

**1:38AM**

**Mr. Fitz: The gates just opened up. I'm glad you texted when you did.**

**xd macie: so am i**

**xd macie: have a safe flight, yeah?**

**Mr. Fitz: Will do. Can I call you when I get off?**

**Mr. Fitz: If you're awake, that is...**

**xd macie: ill be awake**

**Mr. Fitz: Great. Toby and I are getting on now so I have to go.**

**xd macie: im looking forward to that plane landing**

**Mr. Fitz: You and me both. See you, buddy. xx**

**xd macie: see you**

He didn't know if it was fear churning in his gut now, but the butterflies felt almost painful. Mason didn't like change, not when he wasn't in control, and now things were happening that he couldn't change. It wasn't just him anymore. He'd affected Cam too, and that terrified him. What was worse, however, what was endlessly worse, was the thought that maybe he'd messed up badly enough that he'd lose the New Zealander.

No matter how long this...crush had been going on, it wasn't anywhere near as long as their friendship. To put the latter at stake was to put Mason at stake, for he found nothing better to drive himself with than the boys and their encouragement. Stifling a groan, he pressed his phone to his forehead and sighed. It reminded him of Cam, with their noses touching and their heads together.

Mace let himself imagine for a moment that it was Cam, and that the distance wasn't real. There was nothing to fear if the taller man was with him, and working through their new predicament alongside the Aussie. When he opened his eyes, however, he was still alone. He'd have to manage as such for a while longer too, if he wanted what he knew he wanted; Cameron. Swallowing thickly, the brunette opened his messages again and solidified the fact in his own mind.

**1:46AM**

**xd macie: i miss you already. hurry up and land cam xx**

Rereading the conversation, Mason willed himself to relax. He succeeded somehow, and felt a tired smile tug at his lips. They were going to figure something out. If they didn't, Mason wasn't sure he'd find himself again, not with how much he'd given away with each kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:) writing their different texting styles is so fun, i cant wait to expand more with that. anyways! leave comments pls, i love reading and replying to you guys


	3. Say What’s Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality of their lives hits the duo hard, and some much needed venting is done. The only problem is, Mason doesn’t know where his part leaves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> masons livestream is mentioned in this. im putting a warning because that was incredibly hard for me to watch and even just writing about it made me really sad. so this is just a little headsup to anybody else also affected by it, that it IS mentioned in passing
> 
> otherwise, have fun and please dont kill me if i spelled his cats name wrong

The familiar scent of his room washed over Mason as he closed to door behind him and dropped his bags at his feet. It was odd to bed back; comforting, and alleviating, but odd. It was far too silent. He'd spent hours on end with the roar of crowds against his ears. Even then, his downtime these past few days had revolved around the bursting and boisterous personalities of his friends, none of whom were quiet.

His entire house was absent of sound, and painfully empty. Mason could hear his mum bustling around in the living room, but her joy at having him home once again had been a short-lived hug, and her voice seemed to die off the moment he secluded himself in his room. Koby was away at work for the day, meaning their reunion would be postponed. However, Breeva was happily purring on his shoulder. She dug her claws into the fabric of his shirt, paws kneading and gripping with the force of her rumbling purrs, and Mace obediently reached up to scratch her head. The cat chirped out a gentle meow and butted her face into his palm. He smiled.

And yet, despite the ease of being back in his own space, Mason couldn't help but miss the craziness that seemed to follow him when all the boys were together. He wanted to hear Jay's laughter again, and complain over Eric's music taste when the American had control of the radio. The brunette sighed and toed his bags away from the door, shoulders still aching from the train ride. As he crossed his room and pulled out his desk chair, he slumped happily into it's usual bounce. He hadn't realized he'd missed it. Breeva let out a soft mrrow of annoyance as she was jostled, but quickly settled again when Mace pulled her down from his shoulder and allowed the cat to curl up against his chest.

The young man mindlessly ran his fingers through her soft fur as he turned on his computer and waited for it to hum to life. Once it did so, he debated playing a game of Rust. The Aussie got halfway there, making it as far as pulling up his recently played-on server, but the stillness of his room and the damp silence on his ears made it impossible to feel any excitement. It was nice to be home, and even nicer to have time to relax, but he found himself checking his phone every few minutes. Mason was conscious of the passing time, and of how empty his notifications were. He'd gone from talking to everyone, to suffering his own boring company, in just a few hours.

It was too calm. The brunette could feel his fingers itching for something—anything—to do. In his lap, Breeva purred in her sleep, paws still groping at his shirt. He bit his bottom lip, eyes flicking between her and the door as his mind raced for a distraction. If he sat there any longer with himself he'd lose it. Ignoring Breeva's ignored huff, Mason picked her up off his thighs and stood, trying to make it up to her by placing his cat down where he'd just been sitting. She growled under her breath though, and jumped down from the chair with an annoyed flick of her ears. Mace couldn't dwell too long on the thought however, and pocketed his phone. He bent to grab his shoes, held the door open long enough for Breeva to dash out, and made an escape of his own as he hurried down the hall.

Big D was there to pick him up a block or so away, and his friend seemingly didn't pick up on the shake in Mason's hands or the rush in his words. As they sped farther and farther from his house, the brunette distantly wondered if he'd ever be alright with silence again.

•••••

Hours later, the Aussie found himself on a couch that wasn't his own. He looked lazily to his right, smiling when he caught sight of his friends. If he was half as high as they were, he knew there was a long night ahead of him. Big D mumbled something, words sluggish and slow as he forgot what he'd been attempting to say mid-sentence. Mason snorted out a laugh. There was a bong on the coffee table in front of him, but he made no move to grab it, instead becoming aware of a buzzing in his pocket. In his current state, the brunette only dimly realized someone was calling him. He fished his phone from his pants and stared at the screen in blatant confusion. It took him a moment, but his glazed eyes opened wide when he connected the dots that someone—one of the boys specifically—was calling him.

It was a chiming discord call, the noise one he'd heard so many times before. He stood, legs wobbling, but made his way out of the living room nonetheless. Before answering, a smile cemented itself across his face, and he knew it would carry over into his words.

"Fitz?" He cooed, voice swimming with delight, "Fitz~" He'd been expecting the other man to speak, but was still pleasantly surprised when Cam laughed loudly.

"Are you high?" The New Zealander said after a moment, and Mason couldn't stifle the giggle that bubbled out of his chest. He'd been laughing all night, but now he couldn't stop, and the Aussie wasn't sure what he found so funny.

"Nah," He joked, swaying for a moment when the lights in the hallway flickered. He'd walked halfway across the house by now. Not sure where to sit down, Mace grumbled inaudibly to himself and opened the first door to his left. It was the bathroom, thankfully empty. There was a brief beat of silence before Cam chuckled tiredly, and Mason heard him shifting around.

"Are you in bed?" He asked, closing the bathroom door behind him so his friends wouldn't come looking when Cameron stole him away for a while. He closed the toilet lid and sat on it quickly, no longer trusting the strength of his legs.

The dirty blond hummed in response, "We landed an hour or so ago, and I just got home. I feel weird not having you around," He confessed, but quickly added, "You boys are all so loud, y'know? Everything feels too..." Cam's voice trailed off, but Mason understood.

"Quiet," He said. The lights flickered again and his head ached, eyes closing to block out the real world. He held his phone closer to his ear. If the brunette focused hard enough, Cam sounded like he was right beside him.

They both said nothing for a moment, but the older man broke the silence with a hushed, "Yeah, that's it." Mason opened his eyes, meeting his own gaze in the mirror. His face was appeared pale in the fluorescent light, but he didn't think much of it just then.

His company on the other end sighed, call cutting out briefly at the sudden noise. Cam sounded disappointed, as if he'd expected something different. Maybe he'd wanted more from Mace, or less, or maybe something had changed just then. The Aussie tried to tell himself it was just paranoia settling like a knot in his stomach, but his legs were bouncing with nerves and he couldn't shake an itch along his back.

Abruptly, Cam tore him from his thoughts with a curious, "Are you alright, mate?" Mason cleared his throat and nodded, remembering too late that Cam couldn't see him. The New Zealander went on, "I understand if you don't want to talk about anything. I just..." The older man sighed again, louder this time, "I missed you. I feel like I messed things up in Melbourne."

Mason shook his head suddenly. The guilt that sat heavy in Cam's voice was thick enough to choke him, and the brunette feared it would. " _I'm_ the one who started it," He burst.

"But do you want to continue it? Mason, buddy," There was the sound of a bed creaking, and the Aussie got the mental image of Cam adjusting his weight to sit up, "If I want something here—with you—I don't want to try and, well, _form_ it if you're satisfied with what we are."

" _What_ are we?" Mason tried. His words were so quiet, barely a breath above the buzzing bathroom lights. Cam hesitated, though the brunette could hear the gears turning in his head. Slowly, he spoke.

"We're friends." The lights flickered yet again, noise quieting as their intensity dimmed. Mason could still see himself in the mirror, and he cast himself a forlorn glance.

"Just for now?" The Aussie murmured, almost afraid to speak any louder in case his mates outside the bathroom hear them. They hadn't come to check on him just yet, but they could. He swore, for a moment, that he heard heavy footsteps, though they died off.

"If...if we moved on," Cam said, "With whatever happened in Melbourne, I'd like to think that we could also remain friends." With a huff holding much more exhaustion than Mason felt he could muster, the brunette shook his head and leaned against the tile wall. The smooth, cold surface was a kiss against his temple, and he found himself wanting to sleep, suddenly. He resisted with a yawn, and adjusted the phone near his ear.

"Change is scary, Cam."

"It can be," His friend soothed, "But only if you're already scared of what's happening." Shrugging, the Australian didn't know how to continue. His intoxication was making it easy to speak his mind, and even easier to want what he felt he couldn't have.

"Maybe I am a little scared."

"Of me?" Cameron asked. Mason furrowed his brow and paused, tongue toying with his bottom lip. He didn't fear Cam. He feared what Cam stood for, and what Melbourne stood for.

"No," The younger man rasped, "Never you. Just of myself, y'know? I mean, I'm still confused over what I did. We somehow managed to come out of that pretty– what's the word..."

"Pretty okay?"

"Yeah," Mace blushed as a smile tickled his lips, "Pretty okay." He wanted to hear more of Cam, and wanted more of their talks, but his heart was racing from the promise of things still unsaid. He wasn't sure how much more he could do of that talk just then, so he cleared his throat and pushed himself off the wall, telling Cam he was going to get a ride home. The New Zealander chuckled, but let him hang up nonetheless. There had been a hesitation in the end, one Mason didn't want to take the blame for, but his words were slurring and his mouth tasted of weed. The Aussie refused to let himself slip and speak on things he might later regret.

Cameron told him goodnight. He may have sounded timid, as if he thought maybe he'd misread the situation, though Mace knew paranoia continued to spread thickly in his veins, so he shrugged it off. It wasn't until he left the bathroom that he realized the unknown spin their friendship had taken. The thought hit him hard in the chest. Leaving him with the sickening experience of the floor swaying beneath his feet, Mason blamed the weed and called himself an Uber. Big D waved him goodbye at the door, but only seemed to distantly recall what was going on.

When he arrived home, neither Koby nor their mother was around. Mason figured they were asleep, and toed his shoes off at the door before promptly falling into bed. Seconds before his eyes closed, the Aussie's brain gave him one final thought; _You're gonna mess this up._ And he knew that it was right.

•••••

When he woke the next afternoon, his head was pounding. The young man downed a conveniently placed glass of water and tossed his head back into his pillows. Mason remembered now that there had been a few drinks alongside his smoking, and groaned when his phone continually blinked, brightness all the way up. It was just his group chat with the boys, but the brunette didn't have the energy or the heart to check them now, so he flipped the electronic over.

He didn't want to move, or breathe, or think. He just wanted to lay there, slowly sinking deeper and deeper into his mattress until eventually the bedding swallowed him up. He wanted the springs and foam to tuck him away from the world. He wanted to sleep forever. He wanted the uncomfortable pit of anxiety in his chest to go away, but it seemed content with only growing heavier.

Mason knew he struggled with something within himself. He knew it wasn't a physical enemy, but one deeply rooted inside his own head. It was fear that spiked whenever a thing—once seemingly safe—turned into a mistake. At the moment, that thing was Cameron, who had once been a lifeline in the world otherwise too confusing for Mason to manage on his own. Or at least, he had been, until Mace had gone and kissed him.

The feeling didn't fade for the rest of the night, which turned into days, which turned into weeks. Cameron was there all the while, gently prodding the Australian for a conversation of what came next. He didn't do it rudely, or possessively. He was just concerned. The brunette had shut down outside of streams and podcasts. Each text he left unanswered only sparked more questions for the dirty blond to ask. Late at night, when the younger man let himself cave and call Cam, he'd whisper things over the line that he hardly let himself think during the day. He confided in Cameron. Little things at first, innocent things. And then these things grew as their relationship grew, and Mason found himself telling his friend that, while he felt lost and unsure of what was going on between them, he'd been aware of his own feelings...for a time. The New Zealander, ever patient, whispered back his own confessions. They were seemingly making progress.

If the other boys noticed something was amiss, few of them pried too hard. Jay however, sent his curious support in whatever way he felt fit. Sometimes it was offensive memes he found on confusing Instagram accounts, other times it was the idea of a kitty Skype date. Breeva thoroughly enjoyed that, but only because it meant she sat in Mason's lap for an hour while he pet her ears and talked things out with his friend.

Nothing became real to Mace until they'd finished recording their most recent Misfits podcast, and something foreign, something bitter, snapped inside him. He started a stream. The brunette had no clue what for, or why, but he watched slowly as the loyal audience poured in and watched him sit there. He didn't have a game pulled up, yet they observed anyway. He'd wanted to talk. When Mason spoke, his voice was gentle, and the Aussie's usual fire had disappeared, instead replaced with a softness most hadn't seen in him as of late. He appeared to be alright, for the most part, until he wasn't anymore.

His tears had fallen silently. The stream had watched, as they always did. And they had talked, too; sweetly, kindly, carefully, as if afraid of breaking him. Mason didn't want them to think he was broken. The brunette tried to fix himself up nicely, and reassure everyone that he was well. He tried. He tried so hard. But, sometimes, he was just too human, and he needed to let himself be weak for a change. He stopped fighting himself, just for the night. He let it out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubbing hands together* where am i going with this? good question
> 
> i wanted to add masons anxiety cause thats...not something you can erase. its a flaw of his which makes him human so i kept it. im debating the length of this story— i either have them end up with one another OFFICIALLY soon because mason is now calmer about them together, or i keep it going and have them unsure of where to go...
> 
> next chapter is cams POV!! love you all to bits, keep being epic


	4. Back In Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron gets anxiety over the near future, but realizes he doesn’t have to let himself slip when he has people in his life who care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just,,,,soft. like the purest fuckin long distance relationship fluff i could manage at this point in the story
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cameron’s hands twitched over the doorbell and for a second he felt like just turning around and walking away. How much easier would it be to just disappear at that point in time and put miles between himself and the door? He could leave New Zealand, never speak of this moment again, avoid any embarrassment or sudden social death…

Basically it’d be a lot easier to just walk away. But he didn’t.

The button buzzed under his thumb, the jingle short and alerting. Its sudden stop left him in such a quick silence the tall man had to think if he’d actually heard anything.

But then the door swung open and he came face-to-face with a middle-aged woman. She had silvery blonde hair tied back in a neat bun and a black blouse with a pencil skirt, paired with that professional smile that never ceased to make Cam feel small, which was a feat not many could do.

“Mr. McKay! So good to see you—please, come in,” She stepped aside and swept him in with a gesture of her head.

He smiled nervously, extending a hand, “Mrs. Reid, pleasure to meet you finally. I hope your drive here was nice?”

“Ah, I flew. But yes, very nice.” She shook his hand firmly, smile never fading. Cam subtly pulled away to look around, eyes scanning the visible house.

“So, Mr. McKay, which room—“

“Cameron, please. I feel like a lawyer otherwise,” He joked, but it fell flat between them. He glanced down at the ground as Mrs. Reid raised an eyebrow and stuttered over a breath, figuring out how to continue.

“Right. _Cameron,_ which room would you like to see?” She folded her hands in front of her stomach, eyes expectant. Cam’s fingers tapped nervously against his thigh and he shrugged.

“I don’t mind really. Why don’t you give me a full tour?” So he followed the small woman around as she led him throughout the place. It had four rooms, and two baths. There was a small strip of land just out the back door, big enough to keep a small dog or start a garden. Nice natural lighting, wide open spaces, a decent layout for the ideas he had in mind. Cam kept eyeing certain things, opening the curtains to look out windows, checking drawer depth in the kitchen…

In all honesty he had no idea what he was doing. It was all just him stalling until Toby showed up. Which, oddly enough, happened just as he thought it.

A loud knock startled the real estate agent from her rambling, “Oh yes! I forgot Mr. Lyons was also joining us today. I’m sorry for rushing you around just now!” Mrs. Reid gushed.

“Really not a problem,” Cam mumbled as she hurried to open the door and Toby’s voice filled the living room. It carried easily because of the high ceilings.

The two conversed for a while, Toby taking the tour as well, while Cameron fidgeted with things in the kitchen. He liked opening and closing the microwave.

Sighing, the New Zealander scooped his phone from his pocket and subconsciously went to his texts. Swagger had sent him something while he’d been asleep but he hadn’t yet watched it, so he leaned against the counter and waited for the crack video to end. Halfway through, he got a notification that Mason had tweeted. Meaning he was awake.

Halfheartedly watching the rest of Swagger’s text, Cam already had an idea for what to do about his boredom.

Toby was standing outside, talking with an animated face and hand gestures, so Cam guessed Mrs. Reid would be occupied for some time.

He settled more comfortably on the counter and started a video call.

Mason picked up after a few rings, face coming into view. His blanket was curled around his head, eyes tired but a smile dusting his features nonetheless.

“Morning,” He hummed, turning his face away for a second to yawn.

“ _Evening,_  mate. It’s three,” Cam chuckled. His cheeks felt warm, but he was relatively sure the house didn’t have a heater on.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Mace groaned, phone perspective shifting to show only his smile, face hidden by a hand.

The older man laughed quietly, feigning defense, “I’m not looking at you like anything!”

“Yeah you are! Fucking softie, Cam!”

The screen door to the yard opened, pulling the dirty blond from his daze. Toby and Mrs. Reid were much louder inside and were making their way over to him.

“Who’re you on the phone with?” Toby asked.

Cameron shrugged, ears flushed pink despite himself, “Just Mace. Say hi~!” So he angled the phone away from himself and towards his friend.

“Hi Zuckles!”

“Hey Toby. Having fun, mate?”

“Oh yeah! You should held me convince sugar daddy Fitz here to buy this place.”

Mrs. Reid seemed a bit uncomfortable with where the conversation was being steered so she touched Cam’s forearm.

“Would you like to discuss down payments and future finances? That is, if you’re interested…”

Toby and Mason fell silent and Cam realized he was still holding his phone, so he looked down at it and caught a flash of Mace’s gaze. Toby was staring at him as well when he looked up and a knot of anxiety burrowed into his stomach. It brushed the bottom of his diaphragm and his breathing felt weird.

“Maybe not right now. I’d like to think on it a bit more?”

“That’s completely fine!” _Thanks for wasting both our time._ “We can talk about it later.” _What were you thinking?_ “I do hope you’ll stay interested?” _Not ready to buy a house, not ready to be an adult._

“Of course! Toby here will keep me engaged.” He tried a smile, but was quick to grab his sweater and wait for Toby at the door.

Mason remained silent on the other line but whenever Cam checked he still hadn’t hung up.

The trio said their formal, sugarcoated goodbyes and Mrs. Reid made small talk as she locked the door behind them, before disappearing around the street corner to “catch a cab.” Once alone, his friend grabbed his sleeve to stop Cam from walking off.

“Are you alright?” The smaller man asked, glasses slipping down his nose slightly.

“The whole house thing caught up to me and I guess I panicked for a second. I’m alright now though.”

Toby smiled and slipped a Juul from his pocket, quickly hitting it before continuing, “Yeah well, I loved the place. But if you didn’t, that’s enough for me to be fine with moving on. This is a partnership, y’know? No funny business!”

They chatted for a second before Cam’s uber arrived, and he climbed in. Toby waved him off from the sidewalk but then it was just him.

“Are you cunts finally done? I was expecting a fun call to wake up to but I got my ear talked off by some eagle-eyed lady making grabby hands for my cash, ya?”

Cam startled, phone falling from his hands and hitting the floor of the car. He quickly fished it up and sighed, “Mace! I honestly forgot you were there...I didn’t mean to drag you into all that, sorry buddy.”

“It’s all good. Her talking put me back to sleep so you can wake me up again,” He murmured, face half buried in his pillow. The older man rolled his eyes but made a soft noise, hiding his smile with a pout, “Sleeping without me?”

“Oh, shut up!” Mason sighed in exasperation and Cameron couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that spilled out of his throat. The conversation turned to random fillers until the New Zealander reached his apartments and left the car, slipping out of sight and into his home.

“I like watching you talk,” Mason said. He was yawning again, eyes shiny with unshed tears.

As he shed his coat and kicked off his shoes, Cam asked drily, “Just like watching or is listening good too?”

“Honestly I’m pretty sure it’s just your mouth. That stupid crooked smile _gets me,_  man.” The words lilted with a teasing tone and it was obvious Mason was flirting. The taller man’s cheeks heated up suddenly and his stomach flipped with new butterflies.

They’d done this before. They’d been flirting on and off for weeks now, trying to find a comfortable rhythm to pick up. It was silly how slow both of them were going, considering how they _started_ ; dry humping in a hallway.

And yet it was tentative, shy, hesitant. Mason tended to be the most straightforward. Topics changed depending on his mood, and then Cameron would find himself stuttering through a sentence. They still hadn’t had That call, but it was probably for the best. Normal jitters, honeymoon nervousness, the whole beginning stages...it would be more awkward than fun.

That didn’t stop Cam from wanting to do it, however. Certain things sent his mind spiraling down a dark hole; Mason’s late night selfies where his chest was exposed, flirty texts with shameless invitations, the casual thought of wondering if Mace was doing _something_ and then imagining him doing _everything._

Nearly every time it ended with Cam tossing his phone across the room and staring at a wall to forget how Mason had felt in his hands, against the wall, pressing into all the right places. He couldn’t shake the noises he’d heard, hushed, but so close to his ears. The simple taste of the other boy; minty, with a hint of something sweet, something Cam had kept trying to locate because it was on the tip of his tongue, but each kiss ended too soon for him to wrap his brain around it.

Which was why he was still so surprised by the butterflies. Because they kept coming, even when this was all so normal. He felt like a schoolboy excited about his crush liking him back; smiling into a pillow instead of doing homework, passing notes in class, the whole nine yards.

In a way he felt that wasn’t too far from the truth. Both were still just dumb, young kids.

As Cam fell into his bed, shucking off his joggers as he did so, the New Zealander snuggled into his blankets and gave Mason the “stupid crooked smile”.

“I like looking at you smile too, y’know. Your eyes get all squinty and it’s such a _big_ smile. You always look...really happy.” The line was quiet for a moment and when Mason spoke again it was in a softer voice.

“I try to always be really happy. Is it that noticeable?”

Cameron shrugged, embarrassed, “Well, you have a lot of smiles. Some of them don’t quite reach your eyes, or maybe it’s close-lipped, but my favorite is when it just lights up your whole face.” He had an excuse to hide his flustered face as he arranged his duvet around himself, curling up in the soft warmth of his bed.

When he looked back at his phone Mace was waiting for him.

“I wanna see you again,” The Aussie whispered. Cam felt his chest tighten up, anxiety trickling into excitement.

“I’d like that. Hopefully we will soon, if PAX Aus works out. That’s the end of the month, yeah?”

He watched as Mace nodded and let his eyes close for a second. The start of the day had tired Cam out, although more so emotionally than physically.

“Cammy boy gonna take a nappy?” Mason cooed, and the older man huffed out a chuckle. His eyes were still closed however and he could feel himself relaxing into sleep.

“By the time you get up I’ll actually be functioning, so text me, huh?” There was the sound of fabric shifting and Cameron could imagine him getting out of bed. He simply hummed in response and listened to Mace laugh.

“Glad to know I can put you to sleep. Get some rest, buddy. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Cam wasn’t sure if Mason ended the call or not, but he was aware of the last few words as he slipped out of consciousness. If he tried to mumble “goodnight” but failed, the Aussie didn’t mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this with a headache was the worst decision ever i literally just wanted to take a nap yall


	5. Pair Of Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Jay play some games, a startling (and sexy) realization is discovered, and PAX plans are made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG. FUCKING. DISCLAIMER.  
> there is smut in this chapter. its solo, and nothing too graphic is described, but some stuff is definitely mentioned. please continue at your own risk!!

**((AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE CHAPTER STARTS~**

**in no way am i trying to sexualise mace by the following content. i felt like writing the smut scene was important for a natural continuation of the ship involved. i dont think mason should be belittled to anything less than human, because that what he is, and i mean no disrespect with my writing.**

**with that being said, please enjoy))**

**~~~~~**

**3:29AM**

**CREAMY BOY: down 2 duo rn?**

 

**xd macie: as if id say no ??**

 

**CREAMY BOY: sorry hubby ily i just fear rejection**

 

**xd macie: don’t sweat it marge im your duo partner first and fat alcoholic husband second**

 

**CREAMY BOY: oh homer, what a catch**

 

Mason chuckled to himself, sliding out of bed to throw on his headset and get Fortnite ready. He hesitated for a second on whether he wanted to record, but decided against it. He _really_ wasn’t stressing content right now. Besides, playing with Jay just to play with Jay sounded like fun.

The two got a Discord call ready and then launched into a round. It was mostly light banter and quick catching up for a round or two (they lost twice but let’s not talk about that), until Jay cleared his throat while they were waiting to find a game in the lobby.

“We never really talked about...Melbourne. And I feel kinda bad about that, cause I’m not sure how you handled it after I, uh, _interrupted_ you two.”

Mason was quiet for a moment before saying, “What’re you getting at?”

Jay sighed. Then, “You’ve been off since the trip. I’m not gonna say I’m worried about you, but I wanna make sure you’re alright man.”

“You mean alright with Cam? We’re fine—“

“I mean alright with yourself. I don’t care about you and Fitz right now, buddy. Whatever the situation was, it clearly had some affect on you.”

The Aussie didn’t speak, eyes leaving the screen as he glanced around his room. In all honesty he wasn’t sure if he was alright. The... _situation_ had been a shock to the two men involved, and it’d made Mason face a lot more inner turmoil than he’d expected. But...when he really thought about it, he liked the growth. He liked life better when he had no idea what the fuck was going on.

And if Cam was thrown into that wild mix alongside him, than so be it. Maybe he didn’t have to face everything alone.

“I’ve been better, but whatever slump this is right now could also be worse. Melbourne happened at a bad time and I think my mental health just tanked, dude. I’d be lying though, if I said what happened with Cam wasn’t apart of it,” Neither spoke, Jay waiting for Mace to continue, “But even if he _is_ apart of it that’s not on him. I started it so naturally I gotta deal with my shit, y’know?”

Jay hummed in response, “Is it shit? Or is there something there that’s working?” He sounded hesitant and unsure. Mason squealed, goofy smile spreading across his face.

“Man, I feel like a dumb teenage girl, talking all hushed and cryptic. Like what the fuck!” He chuckled, sitting up in his chair as a match loaded in. The two hyped each other up quickly, voices escalating as much as their privacy allowed, before settling down a bit pre-drop. Mace wiggled in his chair to get out all his jitters.

After a second he replied in a low, shy voice, “But...yeah. Something’s working. I don’t know what it is exactly but I think we’re trying.”

“Aww, y’all are saps,” His friend cooed.

“Oh, shut up!”

Jay’s laughter made his mic peak but it was worth it. The two of them slotted into their game personalities easily after that and it was almost like a weight was lifted from Mason’s chest. It hadn’t been a heavy weight, but noticeable enough that he realized he was breathing better now. The brunette really needed to stop facing everything alone. Not when he knew Jay was there for him, and now Cam was as well. If he thought hard enough, which he tended to do late at night when his brain was spinning, all the boys were there for him. Mace just liked to internalize problems rather than vent about them.

He was working on that.

They won a match, and then another, _and then another,_ but hit a losing streak (we won’t say how many) after that. Getting discouraged, Jay suggested literally _any other game,_ and Mason eagerly agreed.

Which was why he was there, in bed, at seven in the morning after Jay had basically passed out from exhaustion. And he didn’t feel remotely tired. His sleep schedule was fucked. Mace also unfortunately knew his American friends probably just went to bed and his New Zealand friends wouldn’t be up quite yet.

So he had a lot of time to kill.

Breeva was purring contentedly on the pillow beside him and the Aussie ran a hand over her warm form. She shifted a bit, rolling into the touch. Mace sighed and scratched behind her ears before throwing his arms up above his head and resting it on his hands. Closing his eyes, he waited for sleep.

And waited. And _waited._

Sighing in exasperation, he rolled onto his stomach and groaned loudly into the pillow. Which...gave him an idea.

 _{smut starts here}_ It wasn’t necessarily that he was turned on, but he could be if he wanted to. Lifting his head from the pillow, the Australian reached out for his phone.

Everyone else in the house would be asleep for another few hours but he still fished his headphones out from under his bed and then flipped onto his back. Settling against the headboard Mason chewed on his lip.

He wasn’t really in the mood for anything. Meaning he’d have to browse as he went. A few videos later, it was almost _boring._ Nothing was really...getting him. Besides, all the girls were far too annoying.

All the _girls_ were annoying.

_All the girls were annoying._

His thumb hovered over the Gay category a second longer than he planned but he still clicked it. Just hesitantly. Mace sighed as he began the search again, but a certain thumbnail caught his attention. It kinda looked like Cam. A minute into the video made it _very_ clear that it wasn’t him, but now Mason’s mind was elsewhere.

If he was being specific, his mind was in a hallway. Back against the wall, legs around another man’s hips, fingers threading through soft hair. His lips were too busy with kissing to speak, even though everything he wanted to say at that moment felt so important he thought his head would pop.

Remembering Cam’s mouth against his neck and the friction between them got Mace’s heart beating fast in no time. He found himself breathing heavily, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to take the next step.

Jacking off? Nothing. The brunette had done it countless time. But jacking off to someone you knew personally, _intimately,_ was different. He and Cam had never gone that far romantically or sexually, and yet they had a very tight friendship. So sure, he’d had a crush for a while. But the most he’d done by himself was a lot of daydreaming about making out.

He couldn’t even blame anyone but himself right then either because he’d allowed himself to get to that point. Mason shot a glare at his slightly tented pajama pants and threw back his head with a sigh.

“Fuck,” The Aussie whispered. _Fuck._

Without looking away from the ceiling, Mace ran a timid hand down the length of his torso, thumb sliding under the hem of his pants. With a shaky breath, he placed his palm along his length from base to tip.

The pleasure was much more immediate than he would’ve liked to admit and he had to take a moment to adjust. His brain was still supplying _thoughts_ of Cam and it was putting Mason through the wringer. With the ghost of Cameron’s lips against his throat, the brunette gripped himself a bit more firmly and gave an experimental stroke; normal jacking off. He relaxed into the bed. No need to blow things out of proportion, then! It was just like anyone else—

Oh. _Oh._

Suddenly his hand (which was still very much his own) became Not A Hand and his brain gave him the _filthy_ mental image of Cam on his knees.

Mace tensed his thighs and held his breath because _that_ stroke felt a lot better than the last few. He hummed to himself and then said to hell with it, tossing his pants down beside the bed and readjusting.

Breeva, completely forgotten, chose that moment to move on her cozy little pillow. Mason looked at her, looked down at his hard on, and then picked her up to lock her outside.

Just…no.

When he returned to his bed, the Aussie was much more fluid in his movements. Arousal was warm in his stomach and spreading fuzzily through his veins. It made his head feel heavier, but in an almost stoned kind of way. A different form of reality, adrenaline fueled and heated. He liked it.

He also liked the idea of stormy blue eyes looking up at him through fluttering lashes, crooked lips smirking around his erection as they swallowed him down to the base. Large, but gentle, hands holding down his hips when he tried to buck into that warm heat. Cam pulling off with an obscene _pop_ and turning his head to kiss Mason’s inner thighs. Biting the soft flesh, smiling into the skin when his lover moaned for _“More, please,”_ and he happily obliged.

The thought of Cameron between his legs, warm hands trailing along his skin and rising goosebumps in their wake, it nearly sent Mace over the edge then and there. He bit his lip and swiped a thumb over the head of his dick, swallowing a sigh while doing so.

His thighs shivered and Mason allowed a gravelly moan to slip out as he thought again of the New Zealander sucking him off to climax. With a barely concealed whine the brunette came onto his stomach and chest. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he had to cover his mouth with his other hand, back arching as he shook through the high.  _{smut ends here}_

Afterwards he lay there quietly panting, whole body tired and warm. It felt like his bones would melt into the bed while Mace lazily cleaned himself up. Early morning light was now poking through his curtains and a thread of tiredness dangled behind his eyes.

Before drifting off however, he sent off a few texts.

 

**7:16AM**

**xd macie: good morning. i miss you. goodnight**

**xd macie: (if that doesn't make sense i was awake all night and i’m going to bed now)**

**xd macie: (you’ll understand. xo)**

 

Mason yawned, and curled up under his blankets. His head was still busy, but less so than before, and it wasn’t long until he gradually slipped off to sleep.

 

**7:23AM**

**Mr. Fitz: It made sense, lol. Morning buddy. I miss you too and I’m really excited to see you again soon.**

**7:28AM**

**Mr. Fitz: Sweet dreams, Mason….xoxo**

 

** _TIME SKIP_ **

Breeva was scratching at the door, soft meows muffled through the crack underneath.

“Go away, Puss,” The Aussie mumbled. His mouth was slurred with sleep still and he muttered a few more inaudible words before rolling over.

The feline was silent a moment, then resumed her actions. Mason sighed into his pillow and decided to wait it out. But she was determined to wake him up and it was only a matter of time before he tumbled out of bed and let her in.

“Yes, hello, good to see you too,” He whispered into her fur as she settled happily on his chest once they were back in bed. She was purring and rubbing her cheeks all over his face.

Mace was more than happy to sit there for a moment, but his phone chimed.

 

**3:05PM**

**CREAMY BOY: wake up cunt**

 

**xd macie: what do you want**

 

**CREAMY BOY: ad revenue but we cant all be happy so ill settle for a confirmation that ur gonna be @ pax**

 

**xd macie: shIT THAT’S REAL SOON ISN'T IT**

 

**CREAMY BOY: yeye bro its in a few days**

 

**xd macie: reuinted :,,,)**

 

**CREAMY BOY: u gonna suck cams dick orrrr ?**

 

**xd macie: and the moment is ruined goodbye**

 

**CREAMY BOY: ahah ilyy**

 

**xd macie: go sing to your stans**

**xd macie: i’m tryna wake up**

 

**CREAMY BOY: shit u right they need me**

**CREAMY BOY: (ur always my #1 fan tho thx)**

 

Mace closed his eyes and smiled briefly, before opening Cam’s texts. He’d fallen asleep too soon to read them but was almost glad; he kinda liked the sweet messages to wake up to.

 

**3:13PM**

**xd macie: i’m so ready for pax**

 

**Mr. Fitz: Same here! Are you heading out when Toby and I are?**

 

**xd macie: nahh, you guys will be there first**

 

**Mr. Fitz: Damn, I was hoping we’d be able to hang solo for a bit since the others will be later.**

 

**xd macie: we can still hang solo, just need some half assed excuse**

**xd macie: we’ll be on weed duty**

 

**Mr. Fitz: Do you even remember how much Ryan is buying for us??**

 

**xd macie: we’ll be on EXTRA weed duty**

 

**Mr. Fitz: Ok lol, I like that…**

**Mr. Fitz: Fuckin...gonna…consensually kiss the hell out of your cute face.**

 

**xd macie: dibs**

 

**Mr. Fitz: On what?**

 

**xd macie: being the tease >:)**

 

**Mr. Fitz: MaCE NO**

 

_Mace yes._

Melbourne part two... _begins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheheheheheh heheh...heh......hhh
> 
> i hope that was easier to read than to write. i was doing a Struggle
> 
> anyways leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!!


	6. Chasing Sweet Liquor Instead Of Your Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason doesn’t have the best history with relationships, and sometimes that scares people when getting into new ones. Cameron, always patient, doesn’t mind waiting. Toby and Jay are mean friends, Eric still can’t eat anything but fucking ice, and Matt is fed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swagger = eric  
> its not realistic to call him swags the entire story so i just,,,chose the name,,,,dont hate me. anyways this chapter is a BEAST and i loved writing it. enjoy!!

Cameron had never wanted to hug someone more than when he saw Mason arrive at the AirBNB. He wanted to pick him up and spin them around. Wanted to bury his face in the shorter man’s neck. Only they couldn't do that, not with the other boys watching. It was torture, but the two settled with a side hug. Cam’s hand squeezed Mason’s shoulder and the Aussie looked up at him with a face splitting grin.

That’s how the next few days went, except when Mace would come up with a “bit” for them to film. So sure, they did go to the bathroom together, but they also kissed until their lips hurt. Cam couldn’t get enough of Mason’s new short hair, the way it felt under his fingers. He pressed his nose into it and smiled before kissing the shell of Mace’s ear, moving his way back down to the swell of the other man’s jaw.

Footsteps outside made them tear apart however, and a feeling of disbelief settled deep in the New Zealander’s stomach. It didn’t leave for the rest of the trip.

He wanted to say “fuck it”. Wanted to kiss Mason in the middle of dinner, or while walking in public, or when he was sitting with their thighs touching on the couch. Pressed together from hip to knee. Sometimes, when nobody was looking, Cam would run his fingers over whatever patch of skin he could find, and enjoy the way Mace erupted with goosebumps.

He really wanted to say “fuck it”.

But Mason didn’t.

“Have you ever been with a guy?” The Australian asked late one night, before PAX. Cam, thinking back on it, couldn’t tell you the date if he tried.

No, he hadn’t. Mason nodded and looked back up at the ceiling. The two were laying on the living room floor. He voiced his concern, because they were running blindly into something neither one of them fully understood.

“I understand my feelings for you,” Cameron had whispered in the dark room, with only an inch of space between them. Mason’s reply made him feel worlds away.

“You can’t be sure you mean that.”

Mason was scared. It showed in little ways. He hesitated to meet Cam’s eyes sometimes. When they were alone Mace never initiated anything, but if Cameron did he wouldn’t complain. The Aussie would avoid talking to the older man for stretches of time that felt like years.

“It was one thing over the phone,” He explained. It was one thing when their friends didn’t know, when fans wouldn’t spot them, when they had time to figure things out.

Cameron spoke his fears, “Am I pushing you?” His friend hadn’t replied, just rolled his head to the side and met his eyes. He blinked, once, slowly, then shook his head. Cam wanted to steal a kiss. Mason beat him to it.

The next night they went to a party and he saw the Aussie slip away with a girl. He tried not to think about it too much, which meant he thought about it a lot. So he kept drinking.

Toby found him in the bathroom, washing his hands and trying to get the red of his eyes to go away.

“Fitz? You alright?” And that was the breaking point, honestly. That small, quiet voice. One so familiar to him, and one he knew genuinely cared. He turned around, hands clenching the sink, chest heaving.

“I think...I think I’m in love with Mason.”

Toby locked the door behind him. Grabbed Cam’s hands and had them sit on the floor together. He didn’t ask any questions or show any surprise, but he listened.

“I’ve liked him for so long. Which is stupid, I’m _stupid_ ! I liked him already when we met for the first time. He was this crazy kid who didn’t care and he was so _different._ At first I thought I just wanted to be his best friend, but then it was all these little things. Like him fucking livestreaming in a pool, or shaving his head, or just being so carefree. And I wanted to…hold him? Why did I want to hold him, Tobs? I just wanted to make him feel happy and it’s been killing my lately to see him out of it…” He took a ragged breath, then carried on, “In Melbourne he kissed me. And since then we’ve been an item? I guess? I don’t know buddy, I don’t know. My chest feels like it’s gonna implode. I look at him...and everything hurts.”

He didn’t wipe away the few tears that fell, or try to make sense. It felt good to just talk. And cry, a lot. Toby ran a hand over his back, pulling him closer so they were resting against each other.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The shorter man said quietly. Cam shrugged, “I didn’t want you to judge me.”

“Fitz, everyone thinks I’m gay. I don’t think I have any right to judge you.” There was silence for a moment.

“I don’t think I’m gay though. And I know he’s not,” Cam added bitterly, remembering the face of Mason’s new girl all too well.

Toby sighed, rubbed his shoulder a bit, murmured softly in the space between them, “You don’t _have_ to be gay. You don’t have to be anything. Love is love. That saying seems to be forgotten with all the new stuff happening nowadays, but you don’t need to identify or explain yourself. You just...love who you love. Are you sure it’s Mason?”

“I’m not _sure,_ but I want it to be. I want to love him, Toby. But I’m fucking terrified of where that leaves me and where that leaves him.” They didn’t talk anymore, just sat there and listened to the party outside the bathroom. At one point, Swagger came by and knocked on the door. Toby reached up and unlocked it, watching as the drunk American stumbled in.

“You good? You’s good! G’night,” He slurred, before tripping back out the door and shuffling down the hallway.

“What a man!” Cam cheered tiredly and Toby chuckled at that, the two soon erupting into a fit of laughter. It felt good. He went home soon after, knowing if he didn’t sleep off the alcohol that night he’d be screwed for the convention next evening.

His bed felt really cold when he finally crawled in, however. It felt cold, and wet, and it may have had something to do with his spilled water, but he didn’t like it either way. The house was too quiet.

He fell asleep before anyone else got home, but woke up hours later to hands shaking his shoulder.

“Cam…wake up,” Mason slurred, eyes half closed and dazed. He looked shaken up. His clothes were mussed, hair shaggy, and he had the stale stink of cigarettes on him.

“Whaddya want?” The older man mumbled into his pillow. Mace shrugged and kicked off his shoes before struggling with his pants.

“Wanna feel you. Miss your—“ He hiccuped, but kept talking, “Miss your warmf, ya?”

The Aussie had managed to unbutton his pants but was having difficulty peeling them off and made a high whine of discomfort, “Help me.”

Cameron groaned and rolled over, sitting up just enough to grab the bunched jeans around Mason’s knees and shuck them off.

“Jesus, you’re drunk. Go to bed.”

But the other man shook his head and practically fell onto Cam, crawling over him to occupy the empty side of the New Zealander’s mattress. He burrowed under the blankets and then got comfortable, back pressed along Cam’s side. All he had to do was roll over and hold him.

“Mcomfy here, wif you.”

And despite all his anger, all his fucked up emotions, Cameron was comfy too. He sighed loudly through his nose.

“Good luck ‘splaining t’is to hungover me,” Mace laughed, body shaking slightly with his drunk giggles. The taller man shook his head in defeat but laid down anyways. Their skin pressed together, impossibly warm after a cold night.

Cam could feel Mason breathing against his chest and was praying the Australian wouldn’t feel his hammering heart. But the other man was already asleep, so he simply flung an arm over and held on tight. He was asleep in seconds.

When he woke up, the bed was a mess. Blankets were hanging off the mattress, there was only one surviving pillow, and Mason was sprawled out dead center. Meaning Cam was halfway underneath the sleeping Australian.

“Mace, wake up bud.”

All he earned was a groan in response and he shrugged, hand lazily sliding up Mason’s bare back to play with his cropped hair. He turned his face into it and let the soft strands tickle his nose each time he exhaled, smiling sleepily. The younger man stirred eventually and gripped tightly onto Cameron’s hip at one point. It took a moment to realize he was stretching, muscles clenched in pleasure, but then he relaxed and practically melted into Cam’s chest again.

The New Zealander didn’t think much of the situation at the moment, his brain was too fuzzy with sleep and happiness. But Mason seemed to realize where he was and quickly sat up. Cam’s hand hovered in the air, frozen where he used to be petting the other’s hair. He stared at Mace, eyes wording a question.

Neither spoke though, because the younger man slid out of bed and disappeared as the door shut behind him, leaving Cam alone and confused.

But mostly upset.

They didn’t have time to talk much for the rest of the day, and when they did Mason acted like nothing was amiss. He even left the signing early. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the fact that what was happening was messed up.

Which didn’t soothe the youtuber’s worry. He found himself back at the house after PAX with Toby and Jay sitting on the couch next to him. Jay said something, Toby laughed. The two bust out a quick jingle. Cam smiled along but had no idea what it was about. His phone buzzed and he half heartedly checked it.

 

**6:59PM**

**xd macie: i thought i would be able to do this in person but my tongue gets fucked up and idk how to speak**

**xd macie: my plan never was to hurt you. but i don't know how to do THIS. whatever THIS is. if it is even anything. my mind keeps racing and i’m overthinking every action i make and last night i fucked up**

**xd macie: i’m sorry. she was a distraction. i used her, and i know that's scuffed IT’S SO SCUFFED but i admit to being an asshole. i used her to stop thinking, and then i got back and used you. if i took advantage of the situation last night can you forgive me?**

**_xd macie is typing…_ **

 

**Mr. Fitz: Mason. Buddy. Breathe mate.**

**Mr. Fitz: I’m not gonna say what happened at the party wasn’t shit, but I’m also trying to understand where you’re coming from. So I forgive you.**

 

**xd macie: i’m scared ngl. it’s probably really easy to see but i’ve never been with a guy and my last gf was…well y'know. not a good human**

 

**Mr. Fitz: We’re both inexperienced. But I really hope I haven’t been making you think of her with anything I’ve been doing…**

 

**xd macie: god no. i just don’t trust easy because of that and i’m freaked out because i trust you a lot. before the crush, before melbourne, i trusted you way more than i trust people i’m into like...i’m into you**

 

**Mr. Fitz: School girl.**

 

**xd macie: shuddup**

 

He tried to stop his spreading smile, he really did, but it was pointless. Mason just made him laugh.

 

**7:11PM**

**xd macie: did i scare you away?**

 

**Mr. Fitz: No. I’ve been waiting for you to get things off your chest.**

 

**xd macie: can i ask you some questions?**

 

**Mr. Fitz: Sure.**

 

**xd macie: how long have you been “into” me?**

**_Mr. Fitz is typing…_ **

**xd macie: (lemme just ask a few at once so i can keep a train of thought mate)**

**xd macie: do you feel the same way you did in melbourne?**

**xd macie: where do you want us to go?**

 

**Mr. Fitz: I’ve been “into” you since before we even met in person. You were just this wild kid and I loved it. Nothing has changed (for me at least) since Melbourne. Maybe I understand things a little better now, though. As for the last one...**

 

Cam sighed and dropped his phone in his lap. His head was a whirlwind of thoughts. What _did_ he want? Mason, that was simple. But...that didn’t really answer anything. He just knew that he wanted a solid label for them. Something he could be sure of. He looked up, and found the other two Kiwis looking at him.

“Relationship problems?” Jay chuckled, but when he saw the look on Cam’s face he raised a well groomed eyebrow. Toby looked between the two and made a sudden noise of hurt.

“Jay knew before me?” His face fell and Cameron was quick to soothe.

“We never told him! He found out in Melbourne. You know I never would’ve done you like that, dude.”

Toby nodded a bit, then relaxed back into the couch. He took a hit from his vape, blew some rings, then turned his attention back to Cam and Jay, “Are you asking him out to the movies so you guys can hold hands in the back row?”

Jay giggled and tickled his friend’s sides, “Yeah Cammy! Take him to a horror movie so he hides in your sweater!” The tallest of the three rolled his eyes, scoffing. But then he sobered up and bit his lip.

“He just asked what I want us to be…I think he’s freaking out a bit, honestly.” He stared at his phone for a long moment. When he looked up he was surprised to see the other two looking at him sympathetically.

“What did you tell him?” Toby asked. Cameron shrugged, “Nothing yet. I know what _I_ want but that might scare _him_ away.”

Jay nudged his knee with his foot, “Hey. Don’t think, just talk. The worst that could happen is you guys go back to being friends. Nothing you say is gonna fuck _that_ up, I promise.”

“How do you know?”

“In case you’re forgetting, Zuckles is my best friend. He’s talked about you to me.”

Cam blushed furiously. He quickly diverted his attention back to his phone but even then couldn’t stand the eyes on him, so he stood and awkwardly scratched his neck. A grin tickled the corners of his mouth however, and he spun back around.

“Fuck it.”

 

**7:16PM**

**Mr. Fitz: I want us.**

 

**xd macie: yeah?**

 

**Mr. Fitz: Yeah.**

 

**xd macie: you didn’t pre-send that?**

 

**Mr. Fitz: Nope.**

**Mr. Fitz: I don’t want you and me. I want us, Mace. I’m sorry if this has been confusing but I don’t wanna tiptoe anymore.**

 

**xd macie: i want us too. i’m just freaked tf out on how to do it**

 

**Mr. Fitz: There’s no pressure for anything on anyone. We’ll figure it out as we go, buddy.**

**Mr. Fitz: Oh btw Toby knows…**

 

**xd macie: OH NO**

**xd macie: WE GOTTA TELL THE BOYS**

**xd macie: AH. AHHHHH**

**xd macie: lets fuck with them**

 

**Mr. Fitz: I could KISS you rn.**

 

**xd macie: bet**

 

“I’m gonna throw up, look at how sappy he is,” Toby groaned. Cam flipped him off, but there was no heat behind it. The other two started pretending to gag and it made him dissolve into laughter. He was lightheaded with glee.

He wanted to call Mason, only he wasn’t sure where the Aussie was so he settled with texts. But God, he wanted to hear his voice.

His wish was granted within the span of an hour. Matt, Mason, manager Ryan, and Eric ( _a/n im writing swaggers name as eric for the sake of reality in the fic)_ showed up, all carrying groceries.

“We got loot, boys!” Mason shouted. His face was split with a wide smile and when he met Cam’s eyes he winked, ears tinged pink with blush.

The two gravitated towards each other naturally. Eric took Mason’s bag of supplies, and once the group disappeared around the kitchen corner, the younger man was on Cam in an instant.

Their lips met much smoother than the first time they’d ever kissed, but it wasn’t for very long. Cam kept pulling away to say something, and Mason would surge in again.

“Hi- yes, hello- I missed- you too- hey- alright- Mace- _Mace_!” And then they both burst out into chuckles, falling into each other. Mason melted into Cameron’s lap and the older man wrapped him up in his arms. He covered the Aussie’s chest in a frenzy of pecks, then stood and dropped him on the couch where he’d just been sitting. Good timing too, cause Matt walked into the living room a second later.

Toby and Jay looked torn between feeling nauseous and smiling so hard their faces split. (Cam would later check his phone to see a text from Toby, consisting of only a winky face and a video of he and Mason.)

“We have six frozen pizzas, a shit ton of microwave ramen, and enough chips to hopefully keep us happy until we leave,” Matt said, flopping down onto the couch beside Mason.

Eric scoffed in the kitchen, sticking his head around the corner, “Matt, do you _see_ how much weed we have left to smoke? These munchies are nothing. Food for mere mortals. With the amount we’re all bound to smoke, I think we’re Gods.”

The taller American rolled his eyes, “Fine. We’ll go back and get your fucking KETO shit later. But I’m not making two trips right now because _you_ forgot.”

“It was the bread, man. I got caught up in the _bread_ ,” Could be heard distantly in the kitchen. Cam raised an eyebrow at Mason and the Australian motioned to not bring it up.

The taller man just shrugged and sat on the ground between Mason’s legs, leaning on one of his knees. With his back to Matt and the kitchen, Cam was able to play with Mace’s other shoe. He kept fiddling with the strings and tying knots. Eventually though, he couldn’t stop himself from tracing a finger along the sensitive skin of the Australian’s exposed ankle. He saw a shiver run through Mason as he did so and bit back a smirk.

Cam’s fingers trailed along the rough material of the other’s jeans, never quite touching skin but being close enough to share body heat. Mason shifted on the couch, talking with the guys about something, and practically kicked his foot into Cam’s hand. Their skin met and the older man shook his head at his lover’s impatience.

If Cameron were to grab Mason’s leg from the bottom, his fingers reached up under the jeans, which he used to his advantage. He just liked feeling the Aussie’s pulse. His thumb ran softly over the relaxed muscles, Mason easing into the touch.

It was impossibly small, their shared contact, but it was all they could manage at the moment. Toby caught Cam’s eye eventually and lifted a brow, but Cameron only shook his head. He didn’t know either. He just liked touching Mace.

It had been...a very long day. They all relaxed in the living room; talking and laughing, and eating and smoking. It was easy to take advantage of the situation and think nothing of it, but Cameron was endlessly happy with where he was in his life. Looking around the room he saw friends who cared for him and friends he cared for. He had no rules to follow but his own. His job was quite possibly the most fun he’d ever had, and it had led him there.

Mason was hitting a bong next to him, and when he finished they met eyes before the Aussie exhaled. Unable to see each other in the smoke, Cam let his hand—which had been resting behind Mason on the couch—fall onto the other’s shoulder.

He hardly moved for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe. hehehehehe. theyre gonna fuck soon. you didnt hear this from me


	7. Let It Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot showers are known to help with depression. Cam wouldn’t go so far to say he’s depressed, but there is a pit in his stomach that he can’t shake. The boys—and their new house—weigh him down. Mason manages to cheer him back up though, like he always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure smut AT SEVERAL DIFFERENT POINTS so just...read at your own risk lol
> 
> im fucking shitting myself over the boys moving in together god couldnt be more good 🙏😩

**1:13AM**

**Mr. Fitz: This made me think of you**

**Mr. Fitz: <attachment>**

**Mr. Fitz: Oh this one too ha**

**Mr. Fitz: <attachment>**

 

**1:30AM**

**Mr. Fitz: MASON LOOK**

**Mr. Fitz: MASON**

**Mr. Fitz: OH MY GODD I WISH YOU WERE AWAKE LOLK AT RHESE FUCKING CATS**

**Mr. Fitz: <attachment>**

 

**1:59AM**

**Mr. Fitz: You**

**Mr. Fitz: <attachment>**

 

**2:21AM**

**Mr. Fitz: Hehehehehe youre gonna hate me for this**

**Mr. Fitz: <attachment>**

**Mr. Fitz: Its literally us I’m cryinh**

 

**3:06AM**

**Mr. Fitz: Im sending you memes to cheer you up btw I want you happy**

**Mr. Fitz: <attachment>**

**Mr. Fitz: <attachment>**

**Mr. Fitz: Im schlep now**

**Mr. Fitz: Im unwoke**

 

**3:08AM**

**xd macie: did i just miss you**

**xd macie: i was playing fortnite**

 

**Mr. Fitz: Nah I’m still up jus figured youd need some fluffy animals**

 

**xd macie: thank you cammy**

**_Name changed to ‘Cammy’_ **

 

**Cammy: Im glad youre not on the break anymore**

 

**xd macie: yeah?**

 

**Cammy: Yeah. I missed you. Like sure I could still talk to you but I didnt wanna intrude if you needed space**

 

**xd macie: yOU WERE IN BALI CUNT STFU**

 

**Cammy: RUDE! I WAS RELAXING! ITS HARD TO BE THE DAD OF THIS SCUFFED FRIEND GROUP**

 

**xd macie: i couldve helped you relax ;)**

 

**Cammy: Oh are we on this again?**

 

**xd macie: we definitely could be. but youre tired so itll have to wait**

 

**Cammy: I hate you. Making me sleep right now of all times**

 

**xd macie: xoxo**

 

**Cammy: Yeah whatever...**

**Cammy: Xoxo**

 

**xd macie: i win ;)**

 

Cameron huffed, rolling over and away from his phone. He knew if it were in reach he’d stay awake for hours to talk to Mason. Which he wanted to do anyways, but his eyes were heavy and dry with exhaustion. He sighed as he stretched out, getting comfortable, but there was a twist of a smile on his lips as he settled in for bed.

He woke to the startling noise of his alarm clock. The tall man groaned in discomfort and slammed his hand down on the device. _Get up, get up, get up._ After a moment he dragged himself out of bed and towards the bathroom.

One cold shower later, Cam felt awake enough to start his work out.

“Alexa, _you dumb cunt,_ play my gym playlist.” As the music started, the New Zealander mindlessly picked out an outfit suitable for exercise and hummed along to his songs. He filled up a water bottle, snatched his headphones, and then remembered he’d need his phone. It lay unchecked and still charging on the bedside table where he’d left it.

Grabbing the device, Cameron opened it up to pair his music with the headset but saw a few notifications from Mason. His heart leapt happily into his throat and he had to smile at the wall a moment before opening his music app. The texts would be a fun treat to come back to.

Several circuits later, Cam felt content with the burning of his arms and legs. His shirt was soaked through so he peeled it off and shucked the dirty clothing into his hamper. He wanted to send Mason a cheeky post-workout mirror selfie so he headed to his bathroom, but not before reading the earlier texts from the Australian.

 

**5:51AM**

**xd macie: <images attached>**

**xd macie: thought youd like something to wake up to ;)**

 

**6:03AM**

**xd macie: holy fuck ignore that im dumb**

**xd macie: im gonna spam the chat with memes until thats out of sight**

**xd macie: dont scroll up thx**

 

Cameron raised an eyebrow and slowly looked through the chat until Mason’s spam was over. There were three pictures. The first was one of the Australian laying in bed shirtless, grin wide but eyes smoldering. The next was a lower perspective, all hips and abs. Cam took a moment to _really_ appreciate the view. Mason had some nice angles, that was for sure. His waist was slim, he had a toned stomach, and his v-line sunk low enough into his boxers that Cameron flipped his phone over. He took a nervous swig from his water bottle and ruffled his hair before the curiosity got the better of him and he peeked at his phone again.

The final picture was filthy.

Mason had his hips lifted off the bed, chest on full display as he arched into his own touch. His simple gray boxer briefs were pulled down around his thighs hastily, as if he’d been too impatient to fully remove them. The main subject of the photo however, was the fact that he was jacking off.

Cam had seen Mason naked before. It kinda came in the job description of being the kids friend. He just...liked not having clothes on. But Cam had never seen Mason _aroused_ and naked before, so his head was spinning. His mouth felt dry and he realized his water bottle was empty.

“Fuck,” He breathed. The taller man backed up against his bathroom wall and shivered at how cold it was against his heated skin. He looked at the last picture again and felt a thrill run through his body.

Cam met his own eyes in the mirror and an idea trickled into his head. He looked _wrecked._ He was wearing the Supreme headband from Bali, had no shirt on, and was sporting a half-chub. He had a nice sheen of sweat too. Already breathing heavy from his exercise, the New Zealander tossed his head back against the wall and took a few deep breaths before opening up his phone.

He paused, unsure if he should take the pictures in the mirror or use his front facing camera. The mirror looked too far away so he didn’t go with that perspective, instead holding his phone up and away from his face to capture the majority of his torso and lower chin.

It put his throat, collar bones, and angular hips on display. He snapped the photo, and moved onto the next one. This time, he used his extra hand to push down both his boxers and shorts. Nothing too raunchy quite yet, but there was a hint of dirty blond pubic hair and a happy trail.

Cam hesitated for the next one. The cold tiles on his back were nearly warm now and he still had sweat sitting in the dips of his defined muscles. He was _definitely_ hard now but didn’t know how he could necessarily take _that_ step. His thumb scrolled to Mason’s pictures again and he felt his knees shake at the last one. He laid his head back again, groaning through gritted teeth.

Slowly, he grazed his hand over the thin material of his boxers. Instantly Cam let out a shaky sigh and bit his lip, glad he had nobody to worry about hearing him. He was a bit more shy than Mason. He didn’t know if he could go as far as the Australian had and was already working up a good blush just thinking about it. The New Zealander squinted his eyes shut and snapped the photo but couldn’t even finish because a call buzzed to life on his phone.

“F- _fuck!_  Ok, just, um—“ He pulled his pants up—not that it mattered—and gulped in a deep breath before answering.

“Eric, hey mate, what’s up?”

“Not much right now, Matt and I are at the house signing some stuff. We just wanted to double check with you that you’re _not_ moving in, correct?”

Cam paused, looked down at the bathroom tiles, tensed his jaw, locked eyes with himself in the mirror. He was focusing on something through him though, eyes clouded as he thought desperately of literally anything else.

“Yeah, yeah I’m not moving in.”

Swagger’s voice fell a bit but he seemed otherwise unchanged, “Well, there’s no rush bro. If you ever want to it’s not hard to figure out payments and what not. ‘kay, that was all! Catch ya later!”

“Bye Swags, say hi to Matt for me!”

The American chuckled, “Course man. Deuces.” And then the line went dead.

Cameron’s phone took him back to the camera roll and he was reminded again of the pictures. He stared at his own with muted distaste, but sent them anyways without much thought. He turned off his ringer and tossed the device onto his bathroom counter before collapsing against the wall and slipping to the floor.

The shower wasn’t off all the way and he could hear occasional drips. There was a loud truck outside, most likely doing rounds for something. Distantly, he heard laughter. His bedroom window was open and he figured it was probably from that.

His body felt numb. He wanted to move to Melbourne, wanted nothing more than to be with the boys _every fucking day_ , see Mason each morning, start the beginning to a crazy new life…

But he couldn’t. There was his lease, for one, and it ended in February. Even then though, Cam knew that wasn’t a problem. He knew it was for so many other stupid reasons that he hated to admit, or even think about. Bile rose in his mouth and he choked on the taste. His throat felt tight. It was then that the tall man realized how wet his eyes were. He sighed heavily and slumped back, leaning on the cold wall for support.

_What if it doesn’t work out. What if we all start fighting. What if they don’t want me there. What if I miss my space too much. What if something happens between Mason and I and it makes things uncomfortable. What if they boys find out and don’t like it. What if people get suspicious. What if people find out._

_What if people find out._

Cam groaned and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, fighting off the hint of anxiety squeezing his chest. He knew the guys wanted him there, they’d said so so many times before. Over a year of planning for this exact thing and he still felt...cast out. Despite everything. Because the last time he lived with someone he depended on them far too much, and when they left he was all alone.

They weren’t gonna stay young forever. The boys would grow up and find people to settle with. And Cameron would be _alone again_. The shower dripped. He turned his head to look at it.

A droplet fell. In its place a new one formed, swollen and growing slowly. Gravity weighed it down for a second...two…and then it became too heavy.

He watched the water for a long time. Lost count of how many drips he noted. The sweat dried on his skin and he began to feel itchy. He ignored it for a few moments, but then it felt hot and bothersome so he stood to take another shower.

He got a head rush but suffered through it and made the water as scalding as he could manage. Not even bothering to fold his clothes and place them neatly on the counter, Cam stepped in and hissed at the slightly unpleasant heat. It soon turned into pleasure though and he braced his forearms against the wall to lean into the warm spray.

It was silent inside the shower. Just the sound of water falling, but that was easy to tune out. The heat helped to shake out his nerves. He stood in there for a while, not really moving or thinking, until he felt better.

Mason’s texts poked into his mind again—although uninvited—and he didn’t hesitate this time to submit to their lure.

The steam made each breath heavy. Despite how hot it was, Cam had shivers zipping across his skin. A tendril of arousal worked its way from his core to his chest and he let out a soft moan, wanting to melt into his own slow strokes. He had his eyes closed, not wanting to open them and realize that—like always—it was just him. He wanted Mason there too.

Mason; with steam clouding around him, making him look fuzzy; with water pooled in the sharp angles of his collar bones, dripping from his pointed nose and jaw; with soapy hands, gently washing both of them as he smiled over something; with his baby blue eyes dark with lust, tiger teeth biting plush pink lips.

Cameron couldn’t open his eyes, not if he wanted to. Not now. The shower pelted him with warmth and water ran down his shoulders, his thighs, braiding across the expanse of his back. He felt tense, too tense, it was too much. Every muscle in his body was coiled tightly, despite the shower threatening to melt him away. He couldn’t _breathe_ with the pressure in his stomach and then—

With a quiet gasp he came, hand still moving slowly as he laid his forehead against the tiles and grunted, close-lipped. All at once he was boneless. The water washed away any mess and he was tempted to go with it, slip down the drain and just disappear. He couldn’t though, physically or not.

Cam sighed and regretted turning off the water, but was grateful for a fogged up mirror and warm fluffy towel. He didn’t want to meet his own eyes again. The New Zealander was too emotionally drained for even that level of social interaction.

Grabbing his clothes and phone, Cam treaded slowly into his room. The dirty laundry found the hamper and he dressed lazily. He had a video to edit so he dressed into something comfy then headed to the recording room where his desk and chair waited for him.

Mindlessly, he checked his phone once he sat down and immediately spit out the sip of water he’d just taken.

He’d sent the pictures.

 

**8:21AM**

**xd macie: MY BROTHER S AW THISE NOTIFS**

**xd macie: HE DIDNT KNOW WHAT THEY WERE CAUSE I HAVE PHOT O PREVIEWS OFF**

**xd macie: BUT OH YM GOD**

**xd macie: christ cam. i fuckin regretted mine, didnt think id get something in return**

 

**8:35AM**

**xd macie: thanks btw you didnt have to hope you werent pressured**

 

**8:47AM**

**xd macie: aight so this might be tmi but you got me FUCKED UP**

**xd macie: <image attached>**

 

It was a similar angle to the last picture Mace had sent, but recent. He had different boxers on and the subject still attracted all of Cam’s attention, but it was different this time.

Mason’s cheeks were rosy and he had a light shine of sweat but that’s not what Cameron was focused on. It was the fact that the Australian had a shit-eating grin on his face and milky smears of cum on his chest, hand up in a peace sign while everything up from his mid-thigh lay in view.

 

**Cammy: holy shit**

 

**xd macie: where are your uppercase letters**

 

**Cammy: I was momentarily out of service.**

 

**xd macie: did i break you**

**xd macie: wAS THAT BAD**

**xd macie: should i not have sent it**

 

**Cammy: No it’s totally great please feel free to send pictures always.**

**Cammy: Glad I could be of some service though.**

 

**xd macie: did you send pics cause you saw mine?**

 

**Cammy: Yup, they’re also why I got off in the shower just now.**

 

**xd macie: thats so scuffed we both jacked off to each others pics im cackling**

**xd macie: I WIN THO I HELPED YOU RELAX**

 

**Cammy: Next time we’re together, we should take a day off. To relax, of course, nothing crazy.**

 

**xd macie: fuck youre right i could use a vacay**

**xd macie: i miss you**

**xd macie: like really bad. right now**

 

**Cammy: I miss you too. I wanna kiss you.**

 

**xd macie: come kiss me**

 

**Cammy: I want to, but I don’t have a trip planned for a while.**

**Cammy: Maybe New Years?**

 

**xd macie: cam baby thats so far i need you NOW**

 

**Cammy: I’m supposed to be editing a video…**

**Cammy: Wanna jump on a video chat to help um, ‘motivate’ me?**

 

**xd macie: sorry what cant hear you over the skype ringer**

 

**Cammy: No need to be a smart-ass, babe.**

 

**xd macie: DONT CALL ME BABE IT MAKES ME BLUSH**

**xd macie: pick up before i get embarrassed and go scream into a pillow**

 

**Cammy: You’re such a dork.**

 

**xd macie: (your dork)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so they didnt fuck but they had skype sex is that good enough for you dirty little sluts


	8. Fall Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melbourne is great and all, but his heart is somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, mczuckles bro moments and then fuckles because...i love all these boys and i wanna write them all

The new house was strange. It wasn’t familiar. His bed didn’t have a stand still, and he wasn’t used to so many people in the house. He kept waking up and rolling over to reach for Breeva, only to remember that she wasn’t there anymore. She was at home, in Geelong.

And there he was in Melbourne.

But then he’d hear the boys upstairs or Ryan would wake him up or something would smell different and it would wash over him in waves. He had two homes. One was here, with his mates, and the other was miles off. He pictured his old bedroom and there was bittersweet nostalgia.

There was a sense of longing. For sake of discussion, he missed it, but was endlessly grateful to be where he was now.

The Americans probably were having a much harder time anyways. It was stupid of him to be so upset. Toby and Jay had left their home country as well...Mason had no right to feel so bad. So he pushed down the lump in his throat and tried to burn the thoughts out of his mind.

The Australian rolled over in bed, still too sluggish to feel like getting up yet. His clothes were strewn around the room and he had unpacked boxes sitting everywhere. It didn’t feel like home yet, but he’d get there. Eventually.

Not today though. He didn’t feel like _breathing._ It was one of those days where simply existing made him bored and tired. There was soft knock on the door. Just from that he knew it wasn’t Eric, Matt, or Ryan.

Toby or Jay.

“Come in,” He muttered from under his cocoon of blankets. The door swept inward and he peeked out to spot Jay closing it behind him.

“Hey buddy,” The New Zealander said cheerily. He looked for a space to sit but quickly realized there was none so he made himself comfortable on the ground, “How’re you doing?”

Mason felt like screaming honestly, but just to be loud. He wanted to hype himself up and _do_ something. Instead, he simply groaned and deflated into his nest. Jay chuckled but didn’t comment on it.

“Wanna go out and do something? I’m tired of being stuck inside decorating.”

Mason lifted the blanket back from his head and cocked an eyebrow. Jay was grinning, knowing he had successfully captured his friend’s interest.

The Aussie burrowed himself away again but a moment later said, “I’m naked. Lemme get changed and eat something and then we can go.”

The older man quietly cheered and stood to leave. When Mace heard the door open and close he sighed into the mattress. After a few seconds of pressing his face into it and stretching, he threw off the covers before he had time to think about it. The cold made his muscles tense and the hair rise along his limbs, but he gritted his teeth through it and grabbed a bag of clean clothes to rummage around in. He settled on his black vans, black skinny jeans, and a dark gray hoodie. Simple as that.

In the bathroom he brushed his teeth with little enthusiasm, slapped some deodorant and cologne on, and then picked up his phone before trotting down the hallway into the kitchen.

 

**10:11AM**

**xd macie: i woke up this morning to nipples harder than diamonds. i need more blankets**

 

He sent it to Cam while lazily picking at a banana. He didn’t feel too hungry right then, and decided to save room for lunch with Jay.

Speaking of the other man, Mace heard him padding down the stairs. He poked his head into the dining room and grinned when he saw Mason dressed.

“Do you know where you wanna go?” He asked.

Mace shrugged, “Nah, not really. We could just—“

Jay interrupted quickly with an inspired gasp, voice peaking with excitement, “Let’s go to a park! We can get lunch along the way and play or whatever!”

The younger man paused. That...didn’t sound half bad. A park normally had a playground, which had swings. He really wanted to sit on a swing just then.

“Picnic date,” He cooed, and Jay laughed. They headed out quickly after that, so it didn’t get too late. They stood outside, hyping up the excursion before they even had an Uber. The park itself was a brief walk, but food was further out of the way so they looped back.

Upon reaching the park, Mason set down their bags of food on a bench. They’d stopped at a Nando’s and he’d gotten curry, cause that was his entire diet for the past few weeks. Then, with a childlike screech, the Aussie tumbled off towards the slides and seesaws and monkey bars.

As the two ran around, he found himself laughing freely, although he wasn't quite sure why. It just felt good to smile and get swept up in the recklessness of it all. The monkey bars offered little height, so he climbed the entire structure and sat perched at the pointed top like a gargoyle. Down below, innocently spinning on a roundabout by himself, Jay was looking around for Mace. He seemed a bit thrown off when he couldn’t spot him immediately.

“Mason?” He called, and the Aussie struggled to hold back his giggles. Jay furrowed his thick brow and began hunting the premises of the playground. He stuck his nose in empty tunnels, explored tall hideouts, and even went so far as to peek under the slides. All the while, Mace sat completely still on top of the peaked structure. He’d come close to being noticed several times, but Jay was looking for something _moving,_ something undeniably _Mason._ Which was why, when the younger man finally let out a shrill whistle and Jay’s head snapped up, he looked utterly shocked.

“There you are! Fucking birdman, I swear to God.” He was chuckling however, and fished out his phone to film Mace scaling down the plastic tower and landing gracefully on the balls of his feet.

“I’m gonna send it to Cam~,” He sung, a cheeky grin already splitting the boyish softness of his face. There was little time for Mason to stop him, but he shrieked anyways and ran at his friend. Jay didn’t make any move to escape however, and Mace dissolved against his chest, poking and tickling and prodding. The New Zealander realized his mistake too late and was stuck in the whirlwind that was Zuckles. They were both giggling breathlessly.

“S-stop! You know I’m- _ah!_ \- ticklish!” Jay cried. The Aussie stopped but didn’t move away, instead resting his head on his friend’s shoulder. He sighed. His smile was tired.

It felt good to be so close to Jay all the time now. They were always close but the distance had put limitations on their friendship, and now they had all the freedom in the world to just be dumb kids. It felt good.

“Yo, I’m hungry,” Mace stated, pulling his head off Jay’s shoulder to sock him in the arm playfully. The New Zealander scoffed in mock surprise, but spun on his heel to open up their goody bag.

“What are you in the mood for?”

Mason hummed thoughtfully, arm slung over Jay’s shoulders. He leaned lazily on the other man, tired of standing. He already knew what they’d gotten, but liked playing along anyways.

“How about...some curry?”

They sat, several minutes later, on their own respective swings. Mason was moving back and forth a bit more haphazardly, while Jay maintained a steady rhythm so he didn’t spill any food.

It’s like caring for a fucking toddler, really.

Mason felt a buzz in his pocket, and checked his phone to see a reply to his previous text.

 

**12:47PM**

**Cammy: Or you could stop sleeping naked and actually save body heat. Like the rest of us.**

 

**xd macie: nahh i like being free cam**

 

**Cammy: Sleeping with you in the same bed is gonna be an experience, isn’t it?**

 

**xd macie: im with jay rn stop making me think of you in bed**

 

**Cammy: Why? I’m not saying anything dirty.**

 

**xd macie: yeah but you KNOW me, ima make it dirty**

 

**Cammy: All I want to do is cuddle. You’re so bad.**

 

**xd macie: im reADING THIS ALL WRONG AND YOU KNOW IT**

**xd macie: dont call me bad you cunt**

 

**Cammy: Sorry, do you prefer good boy?**

 

**xd macie: im throwing my phone away.**

 

**Cammy: I’ll stop lol. Having a good time with Jay?**

 

**xd macie: def. you have any plans?**

 

**Cammy: Nah. Just at home.**

 

**xd macie: oh**

**xd macie: wanna call when i get back?**

 

**Cammy: “def”**

**Cammy: (I’m kidding, I’d love to.)**

**Cammy: I miss you and the boys. Give Jay a hug for me?**

 

**xd macie: yeah np. i miss you too. hurry up and get out here man**

 

**Cammy: Eventually. I’ll let you go for now. Take pics!**

 

**xd macie: mm maybe later. im in public atm ;)**

 

**Cammy: You know what I meant cunt.**

 

**xd macie: ya i did lol**

**xd macie: byeeee**

 

**Cammy: Bye Mace. Have fun.**

 

**xd macie: xoxo**

 

To keep his promise, he angled himself to capture both he and Jay on their swings in a picture and sent it off. He finished up his meal so he stood to throw away the trash. On the short walk to the bins, he spotted a tree a bit of a ways off. It was taller than the ones near the playground, and not grouped in a cluster. An inkling of an idea formed in his head but he shrugged it off before returning to Jay.

They fucked around on the playground a little more, than took a nice walk through the park. Some kids were playing a game of tag and Mason _almost_ joined, but decided not to when they saw some parents eyeing them. With a friendly wave, Jay guided them away from the group.

After that it was fairly empty. Jay said they should get back and start working—though Mason wasn’t sure on _what—_ so they walked home and settled in after their little adventure.

The rest of the day wasn’t very eventful. Mason and Cameron called for a while. Since his room was the only one on the bottom floor he didn’t feel weird about anybody overhearing them. One cheeky Skype call later, and Mace was feeling restless.

Cam was working, Jay was working, everyone was fucking _working._ Laying in his bed for the rest of the night sounded easy, yeah, but he also didn’t want to bother with waking up the next day and feeling like he’d wasted time.

It was late, nobody was too invested in where he was. So he slipped out with a simple white lie and returned to the park. The tree—obviously—still stood there.

It had a thick trunk, with many different branches breaking off in several directions. It looked like an easy climb, something Mason could do without much exertion.

He tied his shoes extra tight, tucked in the excess laces, made sure his phone was secure in his pocket, and then jumped up enough to reach the lowest branch. Mason’s soles slipped on the bark and for a moment he was just hanging there, but then he hauled up his weight and managed to straddle the branch. It was too thin to be comfortable so he quickly moved on.

For a short while that’s all he did; climb. Up, up, up. Higher and higher. It was therapeutic.

The night air was chilly and sent cold drafts up his sweater sometimes. His hands were growing a bit numb. He was sniffling, nose red and runny. But he _loved_ it. Just was happy to keep putting hand over foot and find little nooks to chill in. At one point a breeze rustled the thinner branches up top and he instinctively hung tight. Bark scratched his face and he scrunched his nose in discomfort but moved on.

It was only when he was suddenly able to see the skyline full of city lights that he realized he was _very high up_. He couldn’t see the bottom, even with his camera flash. Branches below him were only visible to a certain extent, as well.

 _Shit...how am I gonna get down?_ He wondered. The Aussie backpedaled some of the ways down, but couldn’t remember the route he’d climbed up. Footsteps and handholds were riskier to slip _into,_ rather than hold _onto._

He settled on a limb and took out his phone.

 

**2:40AM**

**xd macie: uhhh boys**

**xd macie: anyone awake**

 

Mason waited several minutes with no reply and opened Twitter.

 

**2:44AM**

**I’m stuck in a tree help please @Misfits**

 

Finally, Eric and Matt answered the call. They replied with several scoldings, but it was mostly just blatant confusion and concern. He smiled to himself, finding the whole situation far too funny. Resting in another small crook, he texted Cam.

 

**2:52**

**xd macie: youre most likely asleep, but im literally in a TREE cam. like i went IN. and im STUCK**

**xd macie: but im chillin we good im havin a blast**

**xd macie: dont yell at me when you wake up. unless i break something. then you can yell at me**

 

He sighed and peeked over the edge of his branch. His phone light caught a small reflection and he sighed with relief. There was a beer can at the bottom. Farther than he would have liked, but he could _see the bottom._

After a few minutes he heard footsteps down below and he called out.

”Hey! Hey, guys, up here!”

He saw two flashlights peek up at him and relief washed over the Aussie. Swagger’s soothing voice rung out clearly.

”What the fuck are you doing, idiot?” But they didn’t attack him too much after that. With all three of them lighting the tree, he could see his way down a lot easier than when he’d been alone.

So the climb down continued. When he jumped from his lowest perch and felt his feet hit solid ground he literally laid down for a second. The stars were slightly visible, but light and air pollution made them harder to see.

With a sigh, Mason sat up and just looked into the stretching darkness that lay on every side of him. A park light was on, but distantly. His hands hurt, his legs were shaking with adrenaline, and he kept panting.

”God Mason, you had us worried for a second there. You alright man?”

Lost in thought, all he could think about was that Melbourne almost felt like home at night, when he couldn’t see anything to tell him otherwise. Mace closed his eyes and flopped back onto the soft grass. He laid there for a while, mind racing with all the things he didn’t normally let himself think of. It felt good to just breathe.

“I’m fine. Just...adjusting, I think.” He stood and started walking back with them. He lost track of time. Blocks away, dogs barked. A car drove by. Something rustled in a bush. Each little noise sent his heart racing and eventually he couldn’t stand the paranoia slowly setting in of what was out there in the dark.

Feeling oddly light on his toes, Mason stopped, just outside the door, and heard his friends laughing inside. Eric and Matt went in before him, showing how more lights were on than there had been when he left. With a warm smile, Mason opened the front door and stepped inside.

Home is where you make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really mason centered chapter, it kinda wrote itself. idk i just heard about him in a fucking TREE and it took over sorry guys lol


	9. Super Smash Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron really should be sponsored by Nintendo. He’s got moves for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall asked and i delieved and thats,,,all i can say for this chapter. dont read if you dont want smut. (it has some fluff in there too,,,,somewhere)

There was a lot of food. And a lot of friends. The entire night had blurred by with laughter. When he woke up the next morning, he had never been more thankful for sleeping arrangements in a crowded house. Cam lay stretched out in his bed, feet almost falling off if he hadn’t curled into himself somewhere through the night.

Mason stretched, letting the warm pleasure of it wash over him and allow his frame to slump into Cameron’s. They lay tangled in bedsheets and limbs. On the floor, another bed was made but untouched. That’s where Cam was _supposed_ to sleep, but Mace had pulled him under the covers with countless kisses and they hadn’t moved after that.

Still, it was morning—nearly _evening—_ now and someone was bound to be awake. So the Aussie peeled himself away and grabbed some clothes for the chilly start to the day. He hadn’t slept naked, however, and fought back a smile when he remembered Cam’s raised eyebrows at his boxers.

He’d argued that he didn’t want to sleep naked if Cameron wasn’t, and there had been a heated conversation about that where nobody spoke, but their mouths did a lot of interacting. It had ended though, when they heard footsteps on the stairs and were reminded that maybe now wasn’t the time.

It only went to show how pent up they were. Two conventions, weeks at a time without each other, months of liking each other prior to actually talking about things...their emotions were skyrocketing at the moment. Mason _really_ wanted to just _have_ Cam.

In his distracted state, he didn’t pay attention to what shirt he slipped on. Instead he looked at Cam’s sleeping form one last time, and felt his chest swell.

_We’re gonna make it. We have to, cause I don’t wanna wake up to anyone but him._

And then he quietly closed the door behind him.

Nobody else was in the kitchen or dining room, but it made sense. Both places were messy with beer bottles, dirty dishes, and abandoned sweaters or shoes. Not that anyone in the house would mind, considering it _was_ a late night.

He set to work on making two cups of tea. In the living room, several people softly snored away on the couches and blow-up mattresses provided. The water almost boiled, but he stopped it before the bubbles got too loud, and hummed mindlessly through the task of pouring out honey, opening tea bags, using a wooden spoon so when he stirred it was quiet.

There was the soft noise of socks walking down stairs and Mason looked over to see Jay padding into the kitchen. He smiled and moved aside to show water, already hot.

“Want some tea?” He murmured. Jay nodded, and began to prepare his own mug when he noticed the two already set aside. He looked at Mace and smirked. The Aussie blushed.

“Did you two have a fun night?” Jay whispered. The younger man shrugged and averted eye contact.

“We didn’t do anything, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Alright, alright! I won’t push. Just be safe,” He winked and nudged at Mason’s shoulder. They shared a quiet laugh, but then Jay caught his attention slipping back to his rooms closed door.

The New Zealander nudged him again, “If anyone asks, I’ll say you guys are still asleep or something.” Mace looked at his friend and smiled. Then he clinked their mugs together.

“Cheers, mate. Thanks.”

With a shrug, Jay sipped his cup and then started working on breakfast, “No problem.”

As Mason entered the room again, he had to push the door open with his back, meaning the bed was out of sight.

“Is that my shirt?”

Mason looked up. Cam was awake. He looked messy from sleep. His hair was unbrushed, his pants were wrinkled, and he was absentmindedly scratching his chest while reaching for his cup of tea. The Australian handed it to him, but not before Cam caught his wrist and pulled him down gently for a hungry kiss.

When they separated, Mason shrugged, sitting down onto the mattress. In doing so, his stolen item of clothing rode up around his shoulders.

“It _might_ be yours. What about it?”

Cam raised an eyebrow over the rim of his mug and took a moment to swallow before stating, “Take it off,” in a flat tone. Mason liked that tone. It sent an electric jolt up his inner thighs, straight to his dick. With a sigh he turned his head to the side and smirked.

“I don’t want to.”

The taller man set his drink down and sat up off the wall, leaning towards his lover. He pressed close enough so his mouth met Mason’s ear. When he spoke, his breath was hot, “I don’t want your cum to stain it when I fuck you.”

It was a heatless threat, and not even one Mason believed. They had yet to do anything besides video calls and nudes. Feigning boredom, Mace hummed distractedly, “When did you plan on doing that?” He set his own drink down as well however, and rolled back into Cameron’s side.

He nearly jumped as Cam’s hand ran over his chest and spread over the expanse of his torso. The New Zealander didn’t stop there, instead slowly moving over the ridge of Mason’s hip and cupping his hardening erection through the thin material of his shorts.

“I want to do it now, when nobody is bothering us.” Cam’s lips moved against Mace’s ear so he shifted to the side, exposing his throat. He felt a hot tongue swipe over his earlobe and barely contained his moan as teeth sunk gently into the tender skin of his neck. Cam chuckled dryly, kissed the sensitive bite, and then began to suck marks into Mason’s pale skin. All the while he massaged his lover through his pants.

Mace could feel his breathing start to speed up as Cam ran a flat, warm palm over his length. Even through the clothing the friction was maddening. Cameron chuckled. The older man used his other hand to turn the Aussie’s face towards him.

“Can I take off your shirt?” He whispered. Sweet, minty breath ghosted over Mason’s cheeks and he opened his mouth to taste the air between them. Tired of not being close enough, he turned his whole body to face Cam. He would have complained about the loss of touch, but then the New Zealander grabbed his hips and positioned the brunette in his lap. Mace nipped at Cam’s bottom lip before swallowing the taller man into a passionate kiss. His hands tightened on Mason’s hips, grinding them together with needy urgency.

The Aussie giggled—he would later deny it, however—and licked into the other’s mouth curiously. His arms trailed up to wrap around his boyfriend’s neck. Their lips moved easily against each other. Mason pressed again into the heat of Cam’s mouth, moaning softly at the feeling of them being so close. He could feel his lover smile into the kiss, and allowed delicate hands to grab the bottom of his shirt. He hated breaking away for it to be lifted over his head.

Cameron didn’t resume the make out. He let his open lips run along the man’s jaw, eyes hooded with lust. His tongue swiped up Mason’s neck and he blew cold air onto the wet skin, marveling at the goosebumps that erupted along the way. The brunette panted, still moving his hips slowly for _some_ pressure. Cam locked eyes with him. The other man’s gaze was hungry and hot, arousal sparkling just under his lashes.

Mace unhooked his arms from behind his lover’s neck and moved off his lap, laying flat on the bed. Cam’s hands never left him. He stroked Mason’s sides and waited for approval to _touch, kiss, feel_. Only it didn’t come, and Mace instead stared gleefully at the dirty blond’s face as he removed the rest of his clothes.

Cam allowed his gaze to travel from head to toe. He removed his hands from Mason’s bare skin and planted them on either side of the other man, his arms now boxing him in. The Aussie looked relaxed. He had his arms behind his head and there was a ghost of a smile on his face. Eyes lit with lust, white teeth working his bottom lip. He had freckles everywhere, something Cam had never taken the time to notice.

“Cammy,” Mason said. The New Zealander looked back up to his face, mindlessly licking his lips.

“Yeah?”

“ _Touch me._ ” And _fuck,_ he didn’t have to be told twice.

Cam sat back only long enough to strip off his pants before dipping down to press skin-to-skin wherever he could. Letting out a shaky sigh, Mason struggled to keep himself quiet as Cam began a slow, grinding rhythm. With no clothes between the two, every move caused hot friction and it was driving the younger man mad.

Cameron’s mouth was set to work on his chest and neck. Every graze of teeth and swipe of tongue was pushing Mason closer to breaking. He had to choke back a shout once when Cam ran a thumb over the bud of his nipple. He was so caught up in learning the other’s kiss and soaking up every muffled moan that he...kind of forgot about their erections until Cameron hesitantly grabbed them both in one hand and flicked his wrist.

Mason saw white. He threw his head back into the bed and arched his back, one hand flying to his mouth to stop the cry that threatened to slip out. He screwed his eyes shut, breathing heavy. Cam paused, gently kissed his throat, and then did it again.

“ _Shit,_ ” He whispered, and Mason fully agreed. Holy shit.

Cam lazily stroked them together for a moment or two. He seemed slow with his actions, as if he wasn’t sure what to do, and it made sense. Obviously, they had both jacked off, so this was easy to replicate. Anything gay and outside of _holding a penis_ however, and both men were lacking the experience.

Which is why Mason was surprised when the dirty blond stopped holding them both, instead using his hand to only pleasure the Aussie. Cam’s palm and fingers were slick with precum and he couldn’t help but laugh slightly at the noises. Mason, on the other hand, was dissolving before him. Eyes rolled into the back of his head and fluttered tightly shut, mouth open with each quiet gasp, hips bucking and hands grasping desperately for purchase on the smooth sheets.

He was blissfully unaware of what Cam had in store, far too caught up in the blinding pleasure racing through his limbs.

With a nervous sigh, the older man moved down the length of Mason’s body, pressing kisses here and there. He looked up once, but Mace was still trying to keep quiet and his eyes hadn’t opened.

He applied a bit more pressure, completed one long stroke, and then held onto the base of Mason’s shaft before having his lips sinks down as far as he could.

The Aussie’s eyes flew open and he curled in on himself, hands flying to Cam’s hair as he accidentally fucked into his lover’s throat. Cam hummed, sending vibrations straight to Mason’s core, then pulled off with an obscene _pop._

“Behave,” He growled, and Mace could have come just from the sound of his voice alone. It was raw and gravelly, no doubt from Mason’s jumpiness. He leaned in for a kiss—wanted to taste himself on Cam’s tongue—but the older man dipped his head to bite at his collarbone before pinning his hips to the bed with a heatless glare.

An involuntary gasp got out but he was so beyond caring. The wet heat, the _wet fucking heat,_ it was gonna ruin him. Cam’s tongue tasted the underside of his cock and he shook with the intensity of it. Every single feeling was amplified.

He was bent over the New Zealander, stroking his messy hair, practically petting the sides of his face. His toes were curled, his eyes were closed, he had to grit his teeth to keep quiet. It felt like every bone in his body was going to break if he didn’t keep breathing. With hurried pants, Mason pulled on Cameron’s hair, loving the way he could guide his lover’s mouth along his shaft with the smallest tug.

Cam had his nose brushing in the soft, closely shaved curls of Mason’s pubes when he lifted his head and nearly pulled all the way off again. But then he used a hand to jack him off while his lips closed around just the tip. He pressed a tongue along the underside of the glans and smirked at how easily Mason reacted.

“Jesus, Cam, baby I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”

The New Zealander seemed content with that sentence and didn’t relent, even sinking back down to the base and humming again. Mace groaned, twitching his hips up to meet Cam each time, but only because he liked how it gave him just a _little_ edge of control.

The older man moaned loudly as Mason yanked hard on his hair, knowing each little noise he made was sent straight to the other man’s member. His hands left Mason’s hips and ran along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He was addicted to the sounds, the taste, the feeling.

“There! Oh fuck, _don’t stop, I’m gonna—_ “ Mace tried to give Cam a little warning, carding his fingers through messy locks so his lover could back off whenever he was ready, but the dirty blond only swirled his tongue and rocked into the touch.

With a hardly concealed shout, Mason came down Cam’s throat. He felt his stomach muscles tense and rolled into the orgasm, curling over Cameron, who was still content between his thighs.

Panting, Mason touched his lips to the warm skin of Cam’s shoulder and wheezed out a laugh.

“Oh my God,” He managed, and the New Zealander hummed, too busy biting marks into Mason’s thighs to talk. Then he looked up, eyes expectant.

“Was...was that alright? Are _you_ alright?” His voice was scratchy. The Aussie wanted to have him again already, right there and then. He grabbed the sides of Cam’s face and bared his teeth, pausing their conversation briefly to bite the taller man’s bottom lip. They sunk into a passionate kiss and Mace moaned at the taste of himself on Cameron’s tongue.

When he pulled away, both of them were still breathing heavy.

“You’re incredible. And you’re sure you’ve never sucked a dick before?”

“Not that I’m aware of, no. It was ok?”

“It was _great._ ”

Cam scoffed out a chuckle and pulled Mason closer, holding the other man in his lap now. He was still hard, member pressed against the Australian’s hipbone. A smear of pre-cum along his skin caught the light and Mace absentmindedly reached down to give his lover a slow pump. The older man hissed in a breath, eyes falling shut with pleasure.

Smirking, Mason swiped a thumb over the tip of his lover’s penis. He liked seeing Cam react, especially now that his own head wasn’t full of horny thoughts to get _himself_ off. He started a gentle rhythm, hand sliding easily. Cameron was grinding up into his touch, but lazily, as if he knew he’d get there eventually. Every action was heavy and slow like they were wading through honey. Cam tilted his head back, pressed a chaste kiss to Mason’s lips while keeping eye contact.

When he came it was with a quiet gasp, body shaking. Mace stroked him through it. He held Cam close, liking the way the other man breathed against his chest.

Afterwards, they used a dirty shirt to wipe away the mess. Mason noticed a bead of cum on his thumb and licked it away cautiously. The taste wasn’t bad, just not what he was used to. Cam groaned at the sight of him, and they forgot their clean up in the midst of another steamy make out.

“You’re so beautiful,” Cameron whispered when they had both put on comfy clothes and settled in bed again. Mason blushed, kissing Cam’s chest through his shirt.

“Don’t make me sappy,” He said gruffly, but it was pointless. He ran his fingers along Cam’s palm, up his forearm, then back down to intertwine their fingers. The New Zealander lifted their locked hand and kissed the inside of Mason’s wrist, along his pulse.

Carefully, Cam said, “I love being with you.”

Mace smiled, “I love being with you, too.”

Outside the door they heard Jay setting the table for whatever breakfast he had made. Upstairs there were faint footsteps, but nothing too closeby, as if people were just getting ready in their respective rooms.

“You guys have a really nice place, I like how it came together.”

The Aussie nodded along. He agreed. They did have a nice place, and it felt like home right now.

“I just wish I had Breeva. I miss her.”

“Next time you go to Geelong, bring Breeva and your VR,” Cam scolded. Mason rolled his eyes but they were both smiling.

“Hmm, we’ll see. I like leaving things there though, it gives me an excuse to always go back.”

The older man looked at him for a moment, watery blue eyes scanning his face. Then he kissed his nose, his cheekbone, the sharp curve of his jaw.

“Wanna hear something?” He whispered as he reached Mason’s ear. The brunette nodded.

“I keep telling myself I need to stay home and work, that you guys have it all figured out and don’t need my help. But you’re my excuse. Having you out here gives me a reason to keep running back.”

“Well,” Mace breathed, “Let’s hope you keep forgetting things here.”

They kissed for as long as they could, but then Jay knocked to tell them the food was ready. After breakfast, Cam handed him his shirt from earlier that morning, the one Mason had worn.

“I forgot this,” He teased, and Mace laughed.

“You haven’t even left yet and I’m already finding your missing stuff!”

_He hasn’t even left yet and I’m already giving away my stuff. Like every little piece of my heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heavy breathing*
> 
> did yall enjoy this im sweating i was so nervous to post it


	10. As An Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things grow more serious between Cam and Mason, they realize it’s not worth it hiding away. A talk needs to happen, but they sidestep it at the moment for safety in privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im ADDICTED to writing swagger. hes so fucking fun to shape in my chapters. hes just....the perfect character to show confidence in and i love it
> 
> as for the rest of the chapter; i hope you all enjoy ♡

They were just two close friends.

They sat next to each other, but only because the rest of their group chose other seats around the table. They talked to each other softly, but only because it had been a stressful few weeks and they were happy to relax. They smiled shyly and blushed, but only because the alcohol made their cheeks hot.

They locked eyes when nobody was looking. They paused mid-sentence, swept up in watching each other. They tripped over their own tongues.

To an outsider they were just tipsy, high, a bit nervous in front of the cameras. To an outsider nothing was out of the blue, and every gentle touch was a normal gesture. To an outsider they were just two close friends.

But Toby couldn’t help noticing Cameron’s flustered sips from his water bottle, or Mason’s fidgeting with the vape. Jay knew what was happening when Cameron made an excuse to keep grabbing Mason’s hand, or when he reached for him and then would abruptly stop. To an extent even Eric and Matt noticed little things.

The way their eyes would flicker up and meet across the table.

How they both blushed at even the slightest teasing.

All the sudden stops in their speech to softly say the other’s name and call them out on something.

Under the table, Mason stretched his legs and ran the tip of his shoe against Cam’s. The New Zealander looked at him. He swallowed thickly, eyes glancing to the camera nearest to them but it was pointed away, focusing on Jay.

He wanted to grab Mason’s hand under the table. He wanted to run his fingers up the other man’s inner thigh, make his eyes flutter shut with a rosy haze ghosting his cheeks. He wanted to lean in and bite the shell of his ear.

Cam wanted a lot of things; Mason was nearly every single one. But Eric’s voice rang out across the table and Matt had his chair leaned back enough to see Mace’s lap.

Christ.

This was gonna be a long day.

By the time the edibles kicked in, Cameron was feeling a little better. As the drugs settled deep in his face, brain, bones, he forgot about the thick arousal blooming in his chest and just melted into the sea-like lull of conversation.

Mason—with the weed and alcohol lending their psychoactive effects—breathed to life in front of him.

His baby blue eyes sparkled with fire, teasingly stripping Cam of every sane thought. He had to dig his heels into reality in order to keep talking. Sweet smelling clouds wafted in the air between them, trailing along Mason’s tongue and nose, inviting Cameron to come and steal a taste. He wanted to. He wanted to close the distance and sip artificial watermelon vape from the pale pink of his lover’s lips. He wanted to feel their noses bump together. He wanted Mason’s day-old stubble to scratch his chin and cheeks.

Cam felt so obvious. He felt like words were slipping out of his throat and through his teeth before he even had time to think of them. But he couldn’t care less.

If his friends suspected the two of them afterwards then so be it. He couldn’t stop thinking about Mason. Waves of neon light rolled over the other man and painted him shades of soft blues, greens, yellows. Cam’s head was a whirlwind of longing.

He longed for private nights behind locked doors. For stolen, lingering kisses in the kitchen. For a signature flashing smile and soft gaze.

But when he looked up and Mason shot him that easy, quick grin—where he relaxed into it a little and let his eyes crinkle—Cameron never felt the need to wish for more again.

Why should he, when every second of the day was full of another reason to fall in love with him? There was that lazy glance sliding to meet his, paired with a calm smirk, and the way his hands played with little things, or when he’d hit his vape and see how long it took to blow out. Cameron liked to watch as the nicotine made Mason’s head swim and he waded through the short high in silence.

The podcast buzzed by. It’s branches of conversation were weighted down with laughter and excitement. A ripe feeling settled in Cam’s chest, one of content. He had missed his boys and it was good to be back.

As things pulled to a close, Mason really started to feel the eight drinks he’d had. Somewhere along the way he’d stopped talking so much, trying hard to focus on just staying awake. Cam noticed and kept tapping their shoes together. Mason felt it was unfair; Cameron being on full display and he wasn’t allowed to touch.

Yesterday morning was still replaying in his head. He could hear Cam’s soft moans, feel every jolt of electricity, taste the sweat on his lover’s skin. It was a lazy bead of water dripping down his spine. A fresh but distant memory. He knew not to dwell on it, but kept being reminded of things at odd times. The smallest twitch sent his mind racing back to a gesture or sound entirely unrelated. Which is why, when they finally stopped filming, he hurried to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

Mason stood in front of the mirror.

Pale fluorescent lights twinkled above him, casting dark shadows under his eyes. A cold drop leapt from the tip of his nose onto the bow of his top lip and he licked it away. His eyes were bloodshot. He needed to sleep.

Someone pushed the door open from the hallway and he jumped, snatching a paper towel to run over his face. Eric cruised into the bathroom. The shorter man embodied confidence. Every step was slick with ease, every word laced with the self-assured bravado Swagger practically _oozed._ He wore the air of a man who had worked hard, but never once doubted himself. He knew he was climbing to the top and he knew he was gonna get there. It was just a short battle of _when._

Mason had always envied how smoothly Eric relaxed into a new environment. Give the man a drink or a blunt and he would have several people owing _him_ things by the end of the night. It was just the way he was.

With a sniff of boredom, Eric planted his feet firmly at the urinal and unzipped his pants. Over his shoulder he shot Mace a snippy grin. Nobody had to tell him, but he knew he filled the entire room by just being there. As he started pissing—one forearm resting against the wall above his head—he cleared his throat.

“That was fun, man. Kinda crazy when you think about it but I had a good time.”

Mace nodded, hands and face dry but not wanting to leave mid conversation, “Yeah it was cool. Hopefully we can keep it up once Cammy moves here.”

“Cammy? Cute pet name.”

For a moment the only noise was Eric filling the drain. Mason felt his ears grow hot but he looked away. The door opened again, and speak of the Devil. In stumbled Cameron, nearly tripping over the threshold. When his eyes met the Aussie’s he visibly lit up, shoulders relaxing as he flashed a toothy grin.

“There you are, I was looking for—“ His gaze snapped to Eric as the other man adjusted himself in his pants then flushed the urinal.

Cam barely missed a beat but Mason hoped he was the only one who noticed how his words lost their softness, “—looking for you two. We’re all heading out soon.”

The shortest of the three nodded, face unchanged. He cast a curious glance at the other two as he washed his hands, however. Perceptive brown eyes trimmed Mason’s nervous posture and he flicked his wet fingers in the sink.

“You doing alright?”

The Australian nodded, swallowing quickly, “I’m fine, yeah. I think that last shot was just a little too much for me.”

Swagger hummed, once again feeling indifferent. He slid easily into his carefree mood and held the door for both of the men as they walked out before him. In the car, Cam sat upfront with Toby, like always. Mason didn’t even think about it as he settled into his middle row with Jay. It was normal. It was easy. It provided the distance between them that they both really needed after a straining day. Mason looked comfortably out the window, Cameron settled into the rhythm of driving.

There was no easy excuse to touch or lock eyes.

Except in the mirror. When Cam would glance back and see Mason with his hand perched on the car door, fist leaving imprints in his cheek. He’d stare for a second too long, have to rip his attention away to make sure he turned on the right street or stopped in time for a red light. But when it was a long stretch of highway he knew he could look back again. And he’d be swept up one more time.

Finally pulling into the driveway, the five men—Mason had to be patted awake—hopped out of the car a little grudgingly. There was a lot of editing ahead of them. Despite it being an early afternoon, none of them felt like procrastinating. Even Cam would help with the video until he left, meaning Mason was sitting grumpily at his desk, clipping up his assigned section of the podcast.

With a groan he scratched at his turtleneck. The alcohol still bubbling in his system was making him hot and he didn’t like wearing the long sleeve. Unfortunately, the young man didn’t have much of a choice.

Cam had covered his throat and chest in dark—but fading—hickies. Suffering another round of white heat, Mason sagged into his chair and whined. He reached for his glass of water but realized it was empty.

With a sigh he pushed off his seat and headed towards the kitchen. It was a little cooler outside his room and the air felt nice on his heated skin. He took a moment to let the new atmosphere settle on him, and remind him of comforts. After cooling down, he took in a deep breath. It unlocked the faint smell of weed in the kitchen. Fresh and smoked into the furniture.

He scented the air, missing the familiar taste. It had been a few days since his last hit and Mason wasn’t gonna lie about longing for another one, but he felt better backing off from the drug for now. The door from the backyard slid open and he watched over the lip of his cup as Cameron stepped inside. He had shorts on, and a top that hung open around his neck. If he had a glass of wine with him, or a cigarette, he’d fit perfectly into the cast of some foreign summer movie.

Instead, there was a blunt hanging on his bottom lip and he had half-lidded, hazy eyes. When he saw Mason he smirked. Snapping the door shut behind him, his ocean-gray eyes scanned the room quickly before landing back on the shorter man. For the moment it looked like they were alone.

Cam strolled over, and Mace noticed he was wearing socks. No shoes, just socks. He smiled. As the taller man reached him, he took a hit. With a knowing look he blew out slowly and Mason let his eyes flutter shut. He inhaled. It was muskier, earthy. Not quite skunk—he hated people saying it smelled like skunk—but it sure was present. And yet he picked up notes of something else, something he hadn’t quite grown familiar to, but had learned to notice.

Cameron’s cologne was lemony, with scents of jasmine if Mason stepped closer. Despite the floral top, it had a black base. Deep woody scents, with a drizzle of some exotic spice. It made him smell clean and inviting while also adding a touch of warmth. He opened his eyes to find Cam staring at him. The joint was smoking on it’s own now, and the New Zealander appeared bored with it. Breaking eye contact only long enough to tap it out on the counter, Cam then leaned back on the island.

His hands curled over the lip, making the muscles in his forearms tense. He looked like something out of a book, all lusty and open. Mason couldn’t help but smile again. The Aussie stepped into the older man’s space. He stood between the other’s legs and had his hands settle on the counter behind him. They were tangled together and still not quite touching. If Cam leaned down a little, or Mace tiptoed up, their lips could touch. But they both were enjoying the proximity of just breathing together. Mason pressed into Cameron’s chest, practically draping himself along the taller man and he watched as a seamless grin broke out on the other’s face.

“You’re too much,” Cam whispered. His eyes held something Mace couldn’t read, but he didn’t feel like asking.

“I don’t mean that in a bad way. I just—I just look at you and get overwhelmed.”

Mason snorted, “How is that any better?” Cameron blushed but didn’t look away, a shy smile ghosting the corners of his mouth. He shrugged in defeat, “I’m bad with words. You’re too…” He sighed, a faint look of disappointment crossing his face.

The younger man shook his head and then closed the distance between them. Cam’s lips didn’t hesitate to move against his own. He may not be the best with words at times, but he knew how to show what he meant. Easing into the kiss, Mason stopped thinking about anything but the feeling. Cameron must have chapstick somewhere—coconut chapstick too. It smeared slightly between their lips, adding a nice smoothness Mace only noticed as he pulled away. Cam had his eyes closed still, but Mason left his open as he went in for another chaste peck. And then another. One more time. He liked seeing the New Zealander like that—dopey and warm with his high, all soft features and gentle touches.

When Mace stopped stealing little kisses, Cameron peeked at him from behind his eyelashes. He waggled his brows and the Aussie playfully rolled his eyes.

In the silence of the kitchen, Mason heard the wind outside. The taller man’s voice was a dry crackle of lighting in the otherwise calm room, “I was wrong, you’re not too much. I just can’t _get_ enough.”

The brunette bit his lip. He wanted to chuckle, he really did, but Cam had finally found his words and he didn’t dare steal his voice.

“I’m a little high right now,” His fingers gestured a fraction, but he seemed unaware of even lifting his hand, “But I hope that doesn’t make me seem any less genuine.” He sighed unhappily and Mason sensed a deeper thought was racing through sober Cameron’s mind.

“All I want to do is lounge around with you, but we can only do that behind a shut door and it’s killing me that we haven’t told the other two yet. I want to.”

Cam’s eyes looked fearful, hesitant. Mason stroked his thumb over the other’s wrist sympathetically.

“In a bit, yeah. When you have your head screwed on.”

The New Zealander nodded, and Mason pushed himself off the counter. Cam looked upset at the new distance between them, but Mace only filled up his glass of water again.

“I have editing to do. Although, my door _is_ always closed. Maybe sneak down here in a bit? Get your own glass of water?”

Cameron chuckled dryly and watched over his shoulder as Mason backed into his room, throwing a wink as he did so. Once inside, the Aussie leaned against his door and sighed.

He sensed a difference between them. Nothing bad, nothing sour, but a new responsibility. One of communication. They had kind of skipped that part when starting their relationship. As the honeymoon phase highlighted all the things they had missed, Mason realized they really needed to adult and have a talk; about them, about the future, and about where the Hell they were going.

But that didn’t scare him like it would have several months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written on like 4 separate days and i was really high for 2 of them so if some scenes sounds worse than others thats why


	11. Before Time Began—Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies when you’re having fun, yet crawls...inches...creeps when there are things to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while, but im back now. this chapter was far too long to post all at once so i decided to chop it up for you guys and have a bit of fun :)

Mason Bradford was the living embodiment of stress.

It was late. Really late. He wasn’t sure what time, but he heard the clock in the living room ticking away. The house was eerily quiet. It was the calm hours of night when nothing stirred and nobody existed. The entire world breathed as one large entity, spinning faster than anybody would ever really comprehend, burning away in its own private corner of the universe.

He knew he was only one person on the unending plane that was space. He knew he had no impact on human life as a whole. He knew his existence would go unnoticed. Yet his problems felt very real and very big to him. Which was fine. Which was valid. He had every right to worry about the smallest details of his own life because he was human.

Sometimes he was _too_ human, though, and his brain nagged at him.

He had his eyes closed, body in a fetal position under the covers. His hot breath warmed the small pocket between his knees and nose, ghosting along his chest, before dissipating into nothing.

Mason had grown painfully used to the heat of another man pressed against his back. He missed long limbs curling around him while they both slept. He chased after the tail end of a honey flavored kiss each time he woke, but when the air tried to kiss him back it only reminded him he was alone.

Shivering in the Australian winter cold, Mace let his mind race with memories.

The first time he ever realized he liked Cameron was during a late night call. They’d had many in their time knowing each other. Mason didn’t sleep well, and would find himself alone in the discord chat after everyone else dozed off. Cam, night after night, somehow always came. They would sit and discuss little things at first, when their friendship was new. But as time passed and their trust progressed, Mason found himself sharing; he found himself sharing a _lot_. And sometimes, if he paid enough attention, he found that Cameron was sharing too. It was another one of those nights, another one of those calls, but Mace noticed a drunken slur to Cam’s words. He found himself unable to stop catching every little noise; the breathy way he started words, every tongue click, the small voice cracks...when he fell asleep that night he had an odd feeling in his chest. At first he thought it was embarrassment after talking so intimately, but when he felt it again in the morning, Mason stopped the late night calls for a while.

He tried to catch himself from falling. He really did.

But it was a downhill spiral from there. By the time they met in person it took everything in him not to leave early. Because Christ—Cam in person was a whole new chapter he wasn’t ready for.

Mason was used to a voice. He was used to gravelly “good mornings”, intoxicating laughter, different impressions to keep a smile on his face. And suddenly, _suddenly,_ this voice had a face just as animated as he knew it would be.

Sloped cheekbones, the high arched eyebrows, smirking lips. His nose—a familiar and common feature—caught Mason’s eye too many times for his staring to be platonic. It was sharp, angular, had no curve to it, yet fit his face so well. He didn’t know why he liked it so much. It just seemed... _Cam._ The worst bit was that he had to make eye contact. He had to look up and try not to wilt under that cloudy gaze. He had never been very poetic but fuck did he want to write lines for those eyes. They were stormy and hard, layers of sea ice frozen over the bluest blue he’d ever seen. If Cameron didn’t have such a warm smile, he’d be intimidated under their cast. But despite their intensity, he saw a tenderness behind them he wasn’t used to.

Alongside Mason’s inner turmoil, Cam had been wading through choppy waters of his own. Miles away, the New Zealander also lay awake in bed. He wanted to reach out and let his knuckles caress the soft curve of Mason’s back, but he knew the bed beside him was empty.

Cam couldn’t put a finger on when he started feeling things for the Aussie. It was never one second, one moment, one sign. He just...ended up there. Little things added up; heartfelt laughter after one of his jokes, the dedication to every tiny task he was assigned, creativity in the most random (and sometimes inappropriate) of times. By the time he realized where he was headed, the sticky sweetness of a crush had bubbled up to about chest height. If he had cared enough to hoist himself out, he would have left behind a piece of himself; a small sliver of his heart stuck in the enigma that was the Australian.

Every time Mason so much as looked at him it got easier to settle into his feelings. Friendly hands grabbing at him for attention, baby blue eyes under a haze of smoke, the snorts of laughter; man, they screwed him over.

Tiger teeth—white and sharp and intoxicating—biting at plush pink lips. He wanted to run his thumb over them, wanted to see if they cut him. Shining canines winking at him with every dazzling smile. Sometimes he really wished Mace would just shut up and stop talking, stop flashing that irresistible grin that made Cam’s head spin. But he never would have dared to say that, hardly even dared to think it. He never meant it. He just wanted to catch his breath when the weight of his crush sat heavily on his chest.

Mason was a creature of the night, it’s just how things worked out. He had the most fun running around darkened cities and executing innocent crimes. Cameron caught on pretty fast to how much he loved seeing Mace under a street lamp, or with bright neon backlight, or with the pale blue glow of the moon skittered above them and casting long shadows.

But Cam...his beauty shown through in the golden hours of morning. Honey light ruffling through his messy locks, turning his skin to a tan stretch of freckles. Mace preferred just sleeping through it all, rather than have to look across the kitchen table and feast his eyes instead of his stomach. Mason was much more hesitant in his feelings. He didn’t know how to accept them, or if he even wanted to...with every confident step Cam took, Mason tripped backwards.

They had never finished their talk.

It had been abandoned amongst the rush of their new lives. The podcast picked up, Cameron moved, and the boys planned trips back to back. In a sense, their relationship died off. Seeing each other so often—but never _alone_ —sapped their energy to seek out privacy. It was scary to want to touch but know there were eyes on them. More than the eyes, more than the knowing looks from their friends, there were _cameras._ And that terrified Mason to no end.

Cam knew, of course. He always seemed to fucking know. He didn’t worry about Mace. He never seemed to fear the reckless, crazed actions. It was, to an extent, like he knew something about the Australian that the world was still trying to figure out. Almost like he trusted everything to be alright, all the time, because he _wanted_ it to be. Oddly enough, when Cameron was around, it seemed to work out. Mace could breathe, so long as he knew the world couldn’t see him.

In the end, everything racing through his mind trailed back to one incident, almost a year ago. The day was a blur of emotions and events, but something burned through his chest and across his lips.

“Why did I fucking kiss him…” He whispered. His room soaked up the words, swallowed, and remained silent. With a surge of embarrassment, the young man buried his face in his hands and groaned. “ _Why_ did I fucking _kiss_ him!” He shouted. The mattress muffled his voice, keeping his anxiety as a secret hidden within it.

It had been months since the convention, months since they had... _become_ something, and months of him loving every second. Months of loving _Cam_. Yet he knew if he could go back and change that day he would.

He’d bite his tongue and clamp his jaw and clench his fists. He’d walk ahead with Jay, and never once look back. He would ignore the overwhelming joy bubbling through his limbs, the cheesy smile he couldn’t shake, and would ignore the urge to trail behind with the taller man. All he had wanted to do was kiss Cam. It was pure impulse, but Mason had meant it. He’d meant it with everything in him. Nothing had made him hesitate, or pause, not when he’d been that far gone. It was only him and Cameron. The two of them against the world. Mace had been so sure of himself. All day, they had been searching for each other’s eyes. It had built up, and built up, and _built up,_ until he had just...let go. He had nothing to hide in the moment his lips met Cam’s. He had nothing to fear or overthink or regret. He just _wanted._

Not now, though. No, Mason had all the time in the world to be afraid, to analyze, to hesitate. The pain of losing Cameron back then—without ever _having_ him—would be nothing compared to losing him today. Mace didn’t think he’d be able to survive it, didn’t think he’d be able to give someone all of him again and have it taken away. It was too much.

He was going to break.

Mason squeezed his eyes tightly together and tried to fight the onslaught of tears threatening to break free.

He lost.

The Australian sobbed into his blanket and fumbled blindly for his phone. When he found it, he didn’t take time to think before calling the third—and last—emergency contact he had.

Cameron picked up on the second ring.

“Mason? You alright?”

Christ, had they grown distant. The brunette was trying to think of the last time they kissed. It must have been recently, right? When had Cam last called him anything but his name? When had they last held hands?

“I regret everything.” Silence. Mace went on, “I’m sorry I did this to you. Cam, I– We never should have– I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you, or-or _touched_ you. I shouldn’t have ever thought I— _me!_ —could have _you_ ,” He gasped.

A beat.

Then the line went dead. He stared, unblinking, at his phone. It showed his contact list. A tear fell, and he gagged, almost vomiting. He could taste bile along his tongue. Oh God. Oh _God_. _What did I just do?_ Mace bit his lip and choked down a cry. His heart was close to bursting and he couldn’t breathe. Everything was on fire. It was ice; ice burning his skin. He was going to freeze to death.

An incoming call buzzed to life.

He answered immediately.

“I had to get in my car,” Cam said. He sounded breathless, and far away. Mason almost fainted. The relief coursing through him was enough to make him lightheaded. “Can you meet me outside? I’m not in the mood to wake any of the boys up but I need to see you. Mason, can you just meet me outside? Meet me outside.”

“Right. I’ll– I’ll be there.”

“Wait for me. It’ll be a few minutes, ok? Please wait?”

“I’m waiting, Cam.”

Neither hung up, but neither spoke. Mason quietly got dressed in warmer clothes, unsure how the night air would feel on his bare skin. He was shaking already, and there were goosebumps prickling his arms. He couldn’t stop crying. Every action was underwater. Adrenaline made him high. Nothing and everything existed at once.

Losing track of time, the young man jumped when Cam’s voice crackled through the speaker, “I’m here.”

“Coming.”

The house was so quiet. As he walked through it, he avoided looking through the dark windows. He didn’t want to see his reflection. The door thankfully didn’t creak, and he slunk outside. Cam’s car was off and he was pacing back and forth along the sidewalk. When he saw Mason he froze, though his hands didn’t stop fidgeting with his keys.

“Hey…” The brunette croaked, wrapping his blanket tighter around himself. He hadn’t realized he had brought it. Cameron murmured something Mason couldn’t catch, pocketed his keys, and took a step forward. That set off fireworks. There were sparks in the brunette’s vision, and a booming in his ears. The taller man crossed the distance between them and caught Mace against his chest, cradling the Aussie firmly. The blanket slipped, fell onto the gravel, but he couldn’t feel the cold. He buried his face in Cam’s shirt and cried.

“I’m here. You scared me, buddy. Hey,” The dirty blond pulled back only enough to hold Mason’s face in his hands, “Look at me. Are you alright? Did something happen?”

Through the tears running down his cheeks, Mace managed to meet the other’s eyes. He shook his head and lifted his own hands to gently clasp Cameron’s arms. He kissed the warm skin along the New Zealander’s wrist, pressing his face there long enough to feel a pounding pulse.

“I’m scared of us, Cammy,” He confessed. It was a breath between them, almost carried away by a light breeze. The older man went stiff. “Are we still even _us_? With everything that’s happened lately–” He couldn’t finish because Cam’s mouth was against his, sweetly pressing kisses against his lips. Mason hiccuped, returning the affection desperately, and tried for all the world to fill his lungs with the dirty blond. He needed him. He needed this.

Nothing had changed. Cam still tasted like honey, still smelt like salt and lemons and earth. He was the beach, the crash of waves, the water in the Aussie’s blood.

The taller of the two retreated, waited until their eyes—Mason’s had to flutter open—met, and whispered for only them to hear. “I love you, Macey. I love you.”

Finally, Mason Bradford fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those of you who have been loyally waiting for this since day one of my hiatus; i dedicate this chapter to you. thank you to everyone who reads this story. i love you guys


	12. Before Time Began—Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERING MENTIONS OF FORMER ABUSE AND UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS
> 
> Mason understands something, and Cam waits. Patience yields focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read carefully. this chapter is really big—sorry btw—but i pray you all like it

**this chapter covers a lot of content about mason and an ex girlfriend. i'm not trying to write as if i know what happened, or use it as an excuse to give this story authenticity. mason went through something very real to him and i'm not going to even _attempt_  capturing that. everything i write is to further the fanfic. that is all.**

**~~~~~**

 

Mason was awake a moment later, knees resting gently on the cement sidewalk. His weight slumped forward into a stable grip, though it took him a moment to realize Cameron was cradling him in his lap, tense blue eyes scanning his face.

“Hey–” The older whispered, breath ruffling the soft hair around Mason’s ears. He squinted his eyes tightly shut and nuzzled his face into Cam’s neck before his lover could finish, not with Mace’s groan cutting off anything left unsaid.

“Oh my god,” The younger cried, and he shook as Cam laughed against him, “Did I just–” There was a pause, but then the New Zealander hummed in affirmation. The brunette groaned again. His eyes were still wet with tears, however the pounding ache in his head had faded slightly. He shivered before noticing that Cam took the time to wrap Mason’s blanket around them both.

“I really stole your breath away, didn’t I?” The dirty blond murmured, voice warm and close. Mace sniffled through a chuckle, too shaken up to add a snarky reply, and clenched his hands tighter in the fabric of Cam’s shirt. _He loves me. Holy shit, he–_ As his head cleared, the Aussie jolted back and peered blearly at his lover with a curious expression. It must have looked amusing, because the older man grinned crookedly.

“You love me?” Mace croaked. As soon as he said it however, he knew it was true. There was no need for Cameron to respond—though he was already nodding—because Mason leaned forward and stole his smile in a deep kiss. Their lips locked together so well that he was almost angry he hadn’t realized Cam was in love with him sooner. How could he not be? They _fit_. Mason never felt like pretending any other kiss would ever be worth it, not when this was out there. He pressed more firmly into the New Zealander, and Cam moaned softly, cupping Mace securely into his lap with a possessive grip on the swell of the younger’s ass. He gasped quietly at the friction. Cameron bit his lip, Mason’s mouth panting out a cry against him, and guided them together. The dirty blond was nearly flat on his back, but kissing back with urgent need that Mace felt content satiating. Their embrace ended gradually—trailing off into countless pecks and shared breaths that neither wanted to stop. They could have lived out there on the sidewalk forever, if it wasn’t so damn cold. They really could have. It crossed Mason’s mind for a moment and he smiled into their caress. Cam trembled though, and the Aussie shifted his weight back on his thighs, successfully pulling the other up with him and away from the cement.

“Do you want me to say it again?” The taller said against Mason’s lips when they’d caught their breath, and he nodded.

“I love you,” Cameron confessed. The brunette’s eyes fluttered shut. It was a promise he could breathe in, and one that he began to feel branded into his skin as Cam pressed kisses into his neck, repeating the three words all the while. The older licked a stripe along his lover’s collarbone and snuck his way up until he pressed a firm kiss on Mason’s Adam’s apple. Stopping abruptly, Cam bit his plump bottom lip and came back to Mace’s face. “I am so in love with you.”

That was all that was needed, and Mason moaned at the next flame of arousal that ran through his veins from Cameron’s touch. He let himself be lifted when Cam stood, and carried back inside. As they quietly headed towards his room, he wanted to say it back. He felt like saying it back. But Cam didn’t give him the chance. He seemed fine without hearing it in return, and pleased enough to simply undress the brunette as they crawled into bed. Their hands met—as did their bare skin—but sex was a distant thought. It was just them.

It was just them. Mason couldn’t remember falling asleep. However; Cam’s nails running gently over his chest and stomach lulled him under a surface of rest so deep he nearly forgot to return to the waking world. He was alright. Just alright, but that was better than he’d been in a long time and it felt like bliss to have Cam once more in his bed and beside to him. He had grown painfully used to the heat of another man pressed against his back; that ache was fixed now as long limbs curled around him while they both slept.

Halfway through the night, Mason chased after the tail end of a honey flavored kiss as he woke. The air didn’t get a chance to kiss him back once he rolled over and found the warm skin of Cam’s chest. He nuzzled into it, pressing his lips into the thump of heartbeat, and fell asleep once more.

In the morning, the Aussie’s voice sounded scratchy but well-rested. “Why are you so patient with me?” The soft beams of new light peeked through his window and spread across his pillows, illuminating the golden shine of Cameron’s skin and eyelashes. He paused at Mason’s question, but only briefly.

“I’ve never felt like being anything else,” He whispered, lips running up the younger’s ribs to kiss gently over his nipple. Mace snorted a laugh and pushed him away. With a smile the dirty blond added, “You are worth whatever time you need.” That forced the brunette to sober up.

“Well, yeah, but... _why_? I mean– I wouldn’t wait,” Mason confessed, voice breaking, “I’m _scared_ of us. If I could go back and stop myself from kissing you I would, y’know that, right? I don’t know what to do with us.”

Cam only shifted closer and spread his larger hand easily over his lover’s stomach. “You just have to see, baby. You just have to live each moment and find out if you can make it.”

“But what if I can’t make it? What if I lose you?”

“You won’t. I can wait, Macey.”

“But I _can’t_ , cunt!” There was no venom in his voice, only panic. His head was swarming with thoughts and he couldn’t find the first thing to say, “If you needed time I’d leave. I can’t– I can’t let myself think for that long.” He pulled away from the New Zealander’s side and sat up, eyes turning to the window. He wanted to go on a run. He wanted to run.

“Mason, baby, look at me.” The warmth in those words beckoned him from the view, and Mace let his eyes flicker back to Cam. “You’re still here. That must mean something, yeah?” The dirty blond sounded calm, but there was a strain in his voice that made the younger’s heart ache.

“Cammy…” He breathed. His hand slid across the bed and their fingers met in a tangle, tightly holding onto one another.

“It’s alright. I’m not mad,” The taller man soothed quickly, “I signed up for you, and that means _all_ of you.”

With a sad smile, Mason leaned closer. “Close your eyes.” Cameron obliged, and the brunette kissed him sweetly. Only for a moment, only enough to quell the guilt that had risen up in his stomach like bile. “Keep them closed, yeah? I want to say it back.” Cam bumped his head forward and their foreheads touched.

“You don’t have to...”

“I know. But I want to. Is that alright? For now?”

“I’m happy enough as it is. Give me only as much as you want.” The kiwi said it with a grin, and Mace scrunched up his nose to stop himself from melting into a giggle.

“Can you–” He said, but Cam knew him too well already.

“I love you.” The older man’s eyes were still closed, and Mason felt confident enough to touch his cheek with his hand. The distance between them spread slightly, and he took a moment to memorize his lover’s face.

Then, “How do you say it so easily?”

Cameron shrugged, “Because I mean it.”

“I mean it too…”

“I know. I don’t doubt it–” But Mason cut him off with an exasperated sigh, and stood. He nearly forgot his nakedness; as soon as the warm sheets fell from his form he shivered in the cold air.

“I wish you’d stop being so passive. I wish you’d just get upset with me, or angry, or _something_ ,” He said, hands gesturing wildly. He paused, face frozen. There was a stillness to his eyes and he hesitated to close his mouth. It was as if he feared he would break with another move. One breath too big and the tears would spill. Mace realized Cam was watching him. With a sniff, he turned away. His eyes were wet.

“Why would you say that?” It was less than a whisper, but it sounded so, so loud in the tense room. It was the last thing Mason ever wanted to hear. He didn’t like Cameron sounding sad, and he liked even less being the cause of it. But he didn’t know what to _do._ Cam was good—too good—and Mace was...he _wasn’t_. He wasn’t good. Mason was bad. A bad taste, a bad lover, a bad friend. Even worse, he was a bad kid. He didn’t have plans for the future, or an inkling of what to do with himself. He couldn’t even sit for an hour and talk during the podcast. He was a fuck up. Everyone knew it, everyone said it, everyone _acted_ like it. Everyone but Cam, and it made him scared.

Groaning, Mace dug his palms into his eyes and tried to muffle a sob. It wrenched itself from his throat however, and he sagged into himself, onto the ground. The bed creaked. He knew Cam was coming closer. Mason moved his hands and looked over them at the older man who was now sitting up in their bed, never once looking anywhere but the Aussie’s face. The brunette shook his head. Cameron hesitated. Then, he sat back, though still watching. They stayed like that for a while. Eventually, the younger sat up straighter and pulled his knees into his chest. Silent tears streaked down his cheeks, splattering on his knees and making his lips salty. He sighed shakily.

“I’m fucking lost, Cammy.” The mentioned didn’t speak, didn’t interrupt, and Mason went on. “She hit me. She used to do worse, like put out fucking cigs in my skin, but I thought she _had_ to,” He sniffled, wiping his eyes, but didn’t pause, “She used to tell me she loved me and I was convinced that was how I was supposed to be treated. I’m supposed to have people mad at me, Cammy. If I don’t, I can’t apologize with sex and weed and love. Fucking _love._ I don’t know what that shit is.” His pain had burned away to anger, and his tongue tasted bitter with hate. He hadn’t loved her.

He looked at Cameron. The dirty blond was crying. Mason’s own waterworks had slowed, eyelashes dewy with the remaining tears, though his cheeks had the patchy redness to them that came from wiping them off with his arms. Cam blinked, and a fresh set of heavy drops slid over his lips and off his chin. He looked crushed, and helpless. Something in his gaze reminded Mace of himself, so he got to his feet without another word. Cam’s arms were spread wide already. They fell into each other, and neither spoke for a long time. Crying stopped, resumed, and stopped again before either felt like talking. It was Mason.

“I don’t know how to love, but slowly, you’ve taught me how to _be_ loved, alright? _You_ love me.”

Cam chuckled, his nose red and eyes glazed, but happy. “I love you.”

“I know. I know you do. Thank you.” Their hands squeezed around each other again. “Would you believe me if I said that I want to fall in love with you?” Mace whispered. He thought his heart would break if he didn’t. Cameron nodded quickly. His hands ran down the younger’s sides, trailing heat in their wake.

“Yeah, I believe you. Okay, baby?”

“Okay,” Mason hummed, voice nothing but a small gust of wind. Cam pressed their foreheads together like he always did. The Australian squeezed his eyes tightly shut and absorbed the memory. _This is being loved. He loves me._ This _is love…_ Mace let the dirty blond sweep him into a gentle—but firm—hug. The strong arms wrapping around his back felt more like home than anything had in months. He could feel everything slip so easily into place that it made him sick just thinking about what life was like when Cameron _wasn’t_ there. Fearing each and every person, fearing eye contact, fearing speaking up, fearing making a mistake and having someone reprimand him for it. Fear. He lived in fear. Alcohol was an easy escape, but his liver wasn’t being gentle on him over that, and Cam was only _his_ in private. Suddenly, Mason couldn’t do that anymore so he said, “Hey,” With a croak, and halted to clear his throat, “Let’s tell the other boys…”

Cam seemed surprised, but didn’t stop running his hands across his lover’s back. He drew in a breath, one so deep that it lifted Mace in his current position of laying on top of the taller man. He shifted onto his elbow and looked down at Cam. Some of his dusty brown hair wisped away from his face and swirled against the other’s forehead. Their eyes locked. Cam leaned in for a kiss. Mason met him halfway, but didn’t blink. Both of their gazes were half-lidded with lust. The two kissed again, tongues briefly meeting, and finally Mace closed his eyes before rocking into his partner hungrily.

Cameron’s hands lifted to grab onto either side of the younger’s face, rubbing his thumbs over a sharp jaw and the crease in Mace’s chin. But, more importantly, he lifted his hips and popped the bubble choking back a whine in the brunette’s throat. He flinched and whimpered, but didn’t shy from the kiwi’s thrust. Cam quickened the rocking of his hips, making Mason gasp out another shaky plea, but then a beat passed between them and he stopped quickly, instead rolling them over so the younger was on his back and reaching up around Cam’s neck. A touch that had been hot and rough with arousal only seconds before eased away into one of gentle, featherlight brushing of skin against skin.

“Woah there,” Cam swallowed, panting. He was watching Mason intently. Half turned on, the Aussie could feel the taller man against his thigh, but ignored the urge to shift and rub closer to him, instead sharing their breaths.

“Nervous?” He teased. Cam smirked crookedly, and tossed his hair side to side in disagreement.

“I wanna take things slow, is all. I wanna savour you.” The dirty blond tucked a stray strand of hair behind Mason’s ear.

The latter groaned, cheeks flushing bright red. “You’re an asshole, y’know that, cunt? I’m damn near ready to fuck you and suddenly get thrown back into the bed.” The taller giggled. Mace rolled his eyes and covered Cam’s mouth with his palm. He could feel his mouth spread into a smile. Blinking, the Aussie kissed the back of his hand and winked when he felt the heat rush to his lover’s face.

“Got you…”

The dirty blond opened his mouth behind Mason’s grasp, word hanging and ready in the back of his throat, when there was an easy knock on the door. Cam fell onto his shoulder and threw the blanket across them both, struggling to control the wave of laughter that wanted to wash over him. Even Mace managed a smile from the shock of adrenaline that coursed through him at the intrusion.

“Hey buddy, I was wondering if you were awake–” As Jay came into view, the youngest of the three watched the look of embarrassment spread across his friend’s features. “H-Hey Cam. I didn’t know you were here.”

The taller crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back on them, blue eyes liquid with fire. “I came over last night, mate.”

“Oh. Oh! Shit, do you want me to–” Jay tried, but was still cut off.

Mace stepped in, “We’ll be out in a few.” He rolled under the blanket to find Cam.

“Epic.” The raven haired man half closed the door, before peeking in again to add, “Ryan and Sam are over, by the way.”

Cam, trying to ignore the curious hand slinking up his inner thigh, cleared his throat and shot Jay a thumbs-up. “Cheers!” As soon as the door closed, he arched his back into the bed and gritted his teeth together to stay silent as Mason teasingly stroked him once.

“Stop, we have company,” The kiwi gushed, and his lover obediently obliged. He didn’t miss the flutter in Cam’s eyes however, or the way he shivered when Mace removed his hand. They both succeeded in getting out of bed in one piece. Cam debated running to the bathroom to splash his face with cool water, but didn’t want to risk bumping into anyone along the way. They instead both opted out to wait a minute before getting changed, and allow the cold air to settle their nerves. Cam mumbled something under his breath as he slipped into yesterday's clothes, but Mace pressed a peck between his shoulder blades that distracted him enough to put on his wrinkled shirt without another complaint.

“Do you really want to tell them?” The dirty blond questioned, when they were both significantly less nude. Mason let himself feel small under Cam’s stare. He let himself _be_ small, more importantly. He wanted to remember how it felt to look up at Cam—someone he might normally be wary of—and know that man _loved_ him. _I am loved._ He nodded to the question. Cameron grinned and dipped his head to plant a kiss on Mason’s cheek, just under his eye. “I fucking love you.”

The Australian rolled his eyes and shrugged Cam off. He was aware it was a bad attempt to cover his high blush. However, it didn’t make him care anymore when the older man swallowed a laugh and looked away, letting him have a beat to calm down. They cleaned up as best they could without the bathroom. Sharing a stick of deodorant, Mace dug through his drawers until he found a small bottle of cologne. He tossed it to Cam and watched the New Zealander freeze for a second. It wasn’t a brand Mason would wear, and it hadn’t been opened.

“I got it for you. In case you, well, _needed_ some. When you were over,” He murmured sheepishly. He pretended to be busy looking for a sock, but he knew he had both members of the pair in his hand already. Mace heard the bottle spritz, and caught a wave of its scent; lemons and jasmine. The burn of exotic spices. Clean, warm, inviting. He sighed quietly. The young man’s shoulders rolled back, a relaxed expression blooming across his face.

“Thank you, baby.” It was low in his ear, fire in his bones. He smiled and knew Cam was right there behind him. It was the telling body warmth against his back, but also the woody undertones and pale, flowery scents.

“I’m glad you like it,” Mason said back. He wanted to continue the apparent pattern they had developed of getting nowhere fast—being too tied up in falling in love all over again with each look or touch—but he clenched his jaw quickly and turned on his heel. “Ready?”

“I’ve been ready,” Cam admitted, “Are you nervous?”

“Yeah. A bit. I don’t want anyone getting upset.” Mace felt guilty saying it, though he knew the New Zealander would understand what he meant.

Cam adjusted the bottom button of his shirt with a worried pinch. “They’re our friends,” He ventured, “They won’t be upset. Besides, Macey, this isn’t just long distance anymore. We’ve…well…”

“Become something?” The brunette blurted. He hoped the unsurity didn’t hang heavy in his voice. The dirty blond’s dark blue eyes scanned Mason’s face and he had that crooked puppy look about him that he always got when looking at the younger man.

“Yeah.” They heard the word and let it sit between them like a stone. That was a close to the privacy they had shared until now. From here on out, once they left that room, things would be different. Cam fidgeted beside Mason. Then, sucking in a deep breath, he opened the door for them both.

Ryan was sitting in the main living room, splayed out on the couch and talking to someone the couple couldn’t see. Matt was at the dining table, staring at Cameron with wide, confused eyes. Eric and Sam were nowhere to be seen.

Matt swallowed his sip of coffee and cleared his throat, “Hey, man. When did you get here?”

“Last night,” He deadpanned, but didn’t offer anymore than that. “Say,” The taller man continued, “Do you think you could call everyone to the table? Misfits meeting, and all…”

The American seemed even more muddled, but wasn’t yet awake enough to ask questions. He called out to Ryan, who paused his conversation with Toby to join them, and then the brunette got on his phone. Sam wandered in from the bathroom, smiling and clapping Cam on the shoulder as he sat. Jay hung back, leaning against the far wall. His eyes were observant but cautious. Mason shared his friend’s minor unease. They all waited a second until they heard Eric shuffling down the stairs. When the shortest man pulled out a seat at the long table and turned expectantly to the pair standing at one end, he seemed to bring the household’s curiosity with him.

Cameron cleared his throat. He shook his hands once, trying to find a way to start, and became conscious of the fact that the nerves had settled in. Things felt much more real when six people sat watching him, and he suddenly wasn’t sure how much he could say. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to share, but his tongue felt dry and uncomfortable in his mouth.

“I, uh…” He attempted, even summoning a gesture of his hands and a nervous smile. Beside the taller man, Mason chewed his lip. He had his fingers resting on the edge of the table. He moved his thumb, and saw that his body heat was leaving an imprint of fog on the cold glass. “Mace and I–” Cam tried again. His voice collapsed in his throat and he ran a palm over his face, groaning. The Aussie looked up at him. Their eyes met for the briefest flash.

_He loves me._

Life seemed a lot easier when he was aware of that. It seemed a lot safer, and warmer, and happier. It felt good. It felt really damn good. Cameron was right there, and he’d stay there until he knew Mason was alright. The brunette smiled brightly, and stepped closer to the dirty blond. Even if only by a fraction, even if none of the boys noticed. He still stepped closer, and kept on smiling.

“Cameron?” The older man blinked slowly. Tension seeped out of his broad shoulders and, under the table, he pressed their feet together.

“Macey?” It was the smallest shake of his head, but the younger man knew Cam saw it. They could wait to tell everyone. Just for a little longer, and when things were far less confrontational. Mace bumped into the taller, eyebrows wiggling.

“How about we take the boys out for drinks, hm?”

Cam scoffed and pushed him away, but the cheers of the other men around the table made him forget his anxiety. “After the comedy skit, yeah boys? Yeah?” He lifted his hands in the air and Eric whooped, banging his hands on the table and starting a drumroll amongst the others. They laughed at that, and Mason pressed into Cam’s side while he had the excuse to. It was brief, and hardly enough, but he knew the dirty blond would be coming back to _his_ bed tonight, and something about that made the distance livable.

•••••

“You ever done it in public?” The older man’s voice was velvet in his brain, making Mason curve against the wall and shiver, nails digging into warm skin through Cam’s shirt.

“I c’n’t fuckin r’member…” He slurred, eyes fluttering shut. His veins had far too much alcohol swimming through them for his tongue to work correctly, but he gasped as his lover lifted his legs off the ground and around the taller man’s waist. Unable to stand on his own anymore, Mace clung tighter to the dirty blond. He giggled, forgetting that Cam was trying to kiss him. Lights swirled around them, pink and yellow and shining in the puddles on the ground.

“–Ace. _Mason._ ”

He hummed, leaning his weight back onto the wall once more and off Cam’s shoulder. Fuck, was he drunk. He didn’t feel drunk. He felt fine. God, he felt _great._ There wasn’t any burn in his throat or sharp taste of liquor, and he could have gone for another shot, but Cameron tapped his hip again. The rhythm was so familiar it made him want to start crying. He _loved_ that rhythm. It was so Cammy, and so them. He couldn’t even remember when it had started but it was theirs _._

“Cam?”

“Yeah.” The taller man sounded relieved, if not mildly amused. “You’re more drunk than I thought you were… Hey, hey bud, want to go home? Or back inside?” He asked, hand shooting up to cradle Mason’s lolling head.

“What? No, no, I wanna ‘ave sex,” The Aussie whined. He struggled to have his eyes open any wider than a squint.

“That’s not happening right now, babe. I didn’t realize you were so out of it. Not tonight, alright? Lemme,” Cameron hiccupped, “Let’s go back in there.” He stepped back and let Mason slip gently from his grasp, though he was ready to right the shorter man when his knees wobbled and he clasped at Cam’s sleeves.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Mace groaned, feet shuffling awkwardly under him as the two inebriated men managed to leave the alley and head back in through the side door. Cam chuckled, but it drowned in the club-like music. Mason smiled with his lips closed and let the beat make his limbs move. Eyes only cracked open, he backpedaled onto the populated dance floor and halted at the edge, beckoning the taller man. Cam swayed his shoulders and listened to the song for a moment, then hurried over to push Mace into the crowd and disappear within it.

The bodies around them were hot and sweaty, air thick with humidity, but they found that neither one of them cared. Under the lights, Mason sparked to life. He swung his hips low, sashaying side to side with a wicked smirk that had Cameron staring. It was an easy loop to settle drunkenly into, so within very little time the Australian was invested in his dancing. His hand was looped over Cam’s neck and they never strayed far from each other. The dirty blond bent his legs slightly, aligning their hips, which turned every move into a single action between the two. It was Mason’s drug. He kept slipping in and out of reality, too swept away by the heat of the New Zealander being chest-to-chest, and the wet kisses adorning his throat.

Time didn’t matter. One song turned into several. They sped up, slowed down, spun and hopped and grinded. He wanted another drink, but he wanted even more to never leave. A flitting memory passed behind his eyes, one that made Mace smile. It was the train ride back from the Melbourne Esports event, the first time he’d kissed Cam. He had regretted not dancing with the older man then. Months later, in the same city, Mace was laughing into his lover’s shoulder and trying to escape the tickling pecks. Life had changed. It had gotten worse, then better, then whatever it was right now. They’d stuck together through it all, though. Cameron was still with him, but they were dancing this time. They were dancing.

Mason withdrew, nose brushing the kiwi’s as their faces touched. He kissed Cam tenderly. Their lips broke apart after only a heartbeat. It was more potent than shots, stronger than weed, more overwhelming than anything he’d ever tried. _This could be love…_ He imagined. It didn’t matter either way, because he knew in the morning he’d be too hungover to remember it. But the Australian was happy and in the moment nonetheless.

Whatever song was playing ended, and the next had a slower beginning. Cam gripped Mason’s hand softly and led them off the dancefloor, towards the bar. It was mostly empty, or empty enough that the dirty blond was able to secure them both stools to sit in. He ordered one whiskey and a soda. The sugary drink went to Mace without him even having to reach for it. Their hands clasped together under the bar and the brunette smiled when Cam’s thumb drew patterns into his wrist.

“I love you,” The taller man shouted over the music. He still sounded too quiet to the younger, but it made him blush and steal a sip from his glass. Their eyes never looked away however, and when he’d swallowed Mason grinned, leant closer now in hopes of a kiss. His lover granted his wish and they called out over the noise again, sharing a long laugh. It wasn’t until Mace looked up at the bartender that he stilled, abruptly remembering where the two of them where. The woman serving them smiled, turned to help another customer, and Mason looked across the bar. Their friends were staring at them, shocked and still, even with the pounding music and flashing lights. Jay had a cheeky smile splitting his features, but Matt and Ryan looked far more surprised.

“Oh,” Cam muttered beside him. Mason wasn’t sure how he heard him, but he nodded back, still stuck watching the questioning look spread over Ryan’s face.

“That’s six down,” He shouted, drunken state keeping him calm and unconcerned. Cameron knocked back the last of his whiskey and shrugged. He winked at their three friends—all of which were just now beginning to understand what they’d seen—and pulled Mason deep into the energetic crowd once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a shot every time cameron fucking says ily because if you count it there are a lot and you’ll be able to expose me for being a huge softie

**Author's Note:**

> UMMMMM ok so this is gonna be updated to follow irl events as close as possible while still being ship safe. meaning, if mason and cam get into a twitter argument, im gonna write that in, etc etc
> 
> otherwise, THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
